Innocence
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Just when things were starting to go well for Jack and Sky, their ongoing controversy boils up, but this time...the fight is over Z. Plus, former rangers make an appearance through time travel as they create trouble in New Tech City. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Simple Favor

**A/N:** This will be my very first SPD fic, so be kind. lol. I'm not sure where I'll be going with this. But let me know what you think anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

**"Simple Favor"**

Members of B-squad settled in the training room of SPD headquarters after having a discussion with Commander Cruger. They were told to get a well-deserved break the following day after weeks and long months of hard work and vigorous training. It's been quiet for the past few days, and no harm was done to the city. With a break coming their way, the five wandered in the room, pondering about their future plans, which would last for a day.

"The mall...or the spa?" Syd asks herself while examining her well perfect shaped nails. Z, who was listening to music, took off her headphones, just in time to make a mockery of her roommate.

"What about the toy store so you could play with ugly looking dolls?" She suggested in her sarcastic tone.

Excitement filled the blonde's eyes as her mouth fell open at the idea. "You know, maybe I should do that." She squeals. "I love toy stores!" The room came to a complete silence as everyone turned to the enthusiastic Syd, and exchanged weird glances. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Jack looks away, embarrassed by it all. "Right." He shook his head and faces Bridge, who was in a handstand position. "So...what are your plans, Bridge?"

He thinks for a moment as he balances on his head. "Not sure. Maybe work on upgrades with Ric, or maybe...install new computer parts." He jumps out of his handstand and stood up. "Or maybe...visit the library and read." He nods his head. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Jack makes a weird face. "Very exciting." He thought sarcastically.

"Jack," Z makes her approach as Sky looks up from the book he was reading, "you think you want to hit the streets and see what's up?"

He smiles. "Actually, I think I'm going to stay here."

"What for?"

Their leader shrugged his shoulder. "There are stack of files I still need to go through, Z. Not to mention, a few assessment on my part."

"But, Jack this is our only break. You can practice shooting anytime you want."

He nods. "Well yeah...but I kinda don't want to go anywhere. This place is like home. Besides, in case something goes wrong, one of us would be here."

Z rolls her eyes. "Can you be anymore boring?" She grunted disappointingly and walks away.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sky asks as he makes his way over to Jack while staring off towards Z's direction and watched as she exits the room.

"Sure."

Bridge and Syd listened carefully. "Alone." Sky muttered irritably once he caught them snooping around.

"Fine." They slowly walk out of the room as the doors closed behind them. Suspicion and mere curiosity plastered all over their grinning faces as Bridge and Syd place their ears against closed doors to listen.

"What's up, Sky?"

The cadet sighed deeply. "You and Z are good friends right?"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Correct."

"Are you two," Sky pauses in mid-sentence and smirks, "you know?"

"Huh?"

He takes a deep breath. "Is there any physical attraction going on?"

"Between me and Z!" Jack splutters out in disbelief. "No! No Never." He nods his head, followed by an amused chuckle. "Z is like my sister. Nothing more."

"Oh."

"Why you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious."

"Uh huh." Jack looks at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me." He assumed.

Sky keeps a straight face. "There's nothing to tell."

"Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye." Jack reminded him. "And we're not exactly the best of friends. However, we are teammates and you can tell me anything."

Syd and Bridge continue to listen on the other side.

"Alright." A small smile appeared on Sky's face. "There is something."

Jack smirks. "Well?"

"I think I'm attracted to Z."

Syd was taken by surprise as a soft gasp escape from her lips. Bridge was force to cover her mouth to prevent any noise.

"Z huh?" Jack nodded his head and turned away at the thought. "Wow."

"Is that a wow wow or a bad wow?"

"Wow...as in, I didn't expect this coming wow."

Sky chuckles. "Yeah, I guess it's a surprise."

"How is that even possible?" Jack was suddenly confused. "I mean...I thought you hated us."

He nodded his head and sighs. "Okay, I admit. I didn't like the idea of working with you guys, but ever since Commander Cruger place you in B-squad, you've guys significantly changed us and made the squad a better and stronger team." He smiles. "You guys taught us alot about teammwork and watching out for one another, just like the bond you have with Z. And..." Sky stops and takes a deep breath, "I like you better now than I did before."

Jack smiles. "Gee. I've been waiting for you to say that."

He snorted. "I bet."

"But Z huh?" Jack still couldn't get over the shock. "Man, I thought you'd be more interested in someone like Syd."

"Oh God." She gasps on the other side of the door. "Please, don't say it. Please don't say it." Syd whispers hopefully while crossing her fingers.

"Oh no." He chuckled. "Syd and I go way back."

"Darn." She muttered.

_'I knew it.'_ Jack thought. "So what happened?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Don't get me wrong. Syd is beautiful, smart, and tough. But we're both so different."

"So are you and Z."

"Yes, but the way she listens to her music and dances around..." Sky pauses as his cheeks turn a lighter shade of red. "It turns me on."

Syd and Bridge's mouths fell open as they listen intently and snickered at the same time.

"What!" Jack stares at him for a brief moment before bursting out in hysteric laughter. "Oh man, this is good. I can't wait till she hears this."

"NO! You can't tell her!" Sky snaps. "That would be embarrassing."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"Do you think she would be interested in a guy like me?"

Jack cringes his nose and makes another weird face. "You want my opinion?" He nods, and waits for an answer. "I don't know...man." Jack stammers nervously. "You've been tough on us lately. Not to mention, an egocentric, selfish, harsh and arrogant guy."

He glares at him. "Thanks."

* * *

"What are you guys doing?"

"What! Nothing!" Syd and Bridge hurriedly shuffled to their feet once they were caught on the floor trying to grab information from the other side, or so it seemed. Z, on the other hand, eyes them suspiciously--waiting for an explanation. "Nothing at all. Boy, you gave us a fright there." Syd breathed heavily.

"Nothing?" She crosses her arms and smirks, skeptical with their response. Syd and Bridge exchange worried looks. "Hmm...Seems to me that you two were spying."

"Spying?" Syd laughs pathetically. "No, we weren't."

Z nods her head in dismay. Moments later, sliding doors open as Jack and Sky unexpectedly meets up with the others on the other side. "Whoa." They stood back in surprise. "Were you guys standing here all along?"

Syd and Bridge looked at each other. "No..."

"I left peanuts in there." The blonde pouts, coming up with some lame excuse.

Z stares down from the corner of her eye and catches Syd grasping onto the stuff animal behind. "Uh...Syd," she taps her on the shoulder and smiles, "you're holding it."

* * *

_"I can't believe you guys are dragging me into this. But I'm only going because she's going," The only female in the group smiles and offers a small wink in return._

_"Sensei is gonna freak when he finds out."_

_"Yeah. And when he does, there's a good chance that we'll be suspended from the academy." Another adds. _

_"Dude, he won't. You guys worry too much. Chill out."_

_"Chill out? We're breaking academy rules. How can you expect us to not worry about your crazy idea?"_

_"She's right. We're teachers now. Shouldn't we be setting an example for our students?"_

_"No one is going to find out." _

_"You're not exactly the smart one. Cam will find out eventually!" _

_"How often does he clean up and check for missing scrolls anyway? Besides, if he does find out, we'll just say...it's for a training thing."_

_"Training thing?" _

_"Yeah, training thing." _

_"What's the point of this again?"_

_"The point is to have fun..." he grins, "in the year 2020." _

* * *

**A/N:** Cheesy eh? lol. Before I continue...I must know what you think, so leave a review on your way out! Thanks!


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** I don't think I've ever received a bad review before, but that's okay. I respect your honesty, however, if you're gonna hate it then don't read it. Those who liked it, _**thank you**_ for the_ positive_ reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

**"Wake Up Call"**

It was close to curfew at SPD Headquarters as the ladies of B-squad prepare to go to bed that night. Once Z came out from the bathroom, she finds Syd sitting on top of her bed, fidgeting with her toy animal Peanuts. "Can we talk?" She asks in a serious, mellow tone.

Z furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "As long as it's not about dolls, hair, or nails."

"No, it's about Sky."

"I guess I forgot to mention guys."

Syd grunted. "I'm serious, Z."

"Alright, fine." She jumps on the blonde's bed and makes herself comfortable. "What about him?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to say this." Syd pauses and bit her lip. "But Sky likes you." Z makes a weird face like it was some joke. "Okay, you're not convinced."

"He's a jerk, Syd. How can that be true?"

"Look, I know Sky hasn't been the nicest guy in the world but you can't blame him."

"Okay, but how can he be attracted to me?" Z asks quizzically.

Syd smiles wide. "I don't know, but he likes it when you dance."

"And how do you know this?"

The blonde nibbles on her button lip. "Umm...remember when you caught me and Bridge in front of the training room with our ears glued to the door?"

Z nods her head. "Uh huh."

"Well, we were listening to Jack and Sky's conversation, and they were talking about you."

"So that's why you guys were snooping around eh?"

"Yup!" She grins. "What do you have to say about that?"

"It's against SPD rules."

Syd rolls her eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I meant Sky liking you."

Z pursed her lips and shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, what am I supposed to say?"

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, yeah." Z looks down and sighs. "Well...I guess he's kind of cute." She admits.

Syd sends her a smile. "So if he ever asks you out, would you consider it?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Sure. I guess."

"Great! I'll let him know!"

"Hold on, Syd." The blonde stops halfway from the door before turning around to face her female companion. "Look, if he wants to ask me out you should let him do it."

"But what if he's afraid to without knowing whether you'd go out with him or not?"

Z rolls her eyes. "That's his problem, Syd. Now go to bed."

"Oh fine." She pouts.

* * *

The room was under complete darkness as Cadet Tate continues to lie awake on his bed while drowning his thoughts on Z. He looks to the side and reads that it was already 2 o'clock in the morning. Sighing deeply, he rolls over on his other side and finds that Jack has already fallen asleep. "Hey, Jack?" Sky hisses, trying to wake him up. "Hey!" With slight movement and no response, Sky grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it on Jack. "Psst!"

"Whoa!" Jack immediately got up and turned on the light. He rubbed his fatigue eyes and sends Sky an evil glare. "What was that for!"

"Can we talk?" He asks.

Jack looks around the room and noticed the time. "Now!"

"I can't sleep."

Jack rolls his eyes and groans. "Let me guess, you can't stop thinking about her." He thought while sitting up.

Sky sighs deeply. "Look, I'm nervous about asking Z out."

"Then don't ask her out." He yawns.

"Jack."

Cadet Landors grunted. "Alright. Alright. But why do you want my help anyway? I thought I was the last person you'd ask."

"True, but out of all of us you're the one that knows Z the best."

"The only advice I can give you is with Z, you're gonna have to be yourself and," Jack trails off and looks down at him, "not be you."

Sky shot him a nasty glare. "Am I that bad?"

Jack chuckles. "I'm kidding, man. You're alright."

"Okay, about tomorrow. Where should I take her?"

"You're gonna have to ask her out first and pray that she says yes."

Sky presses his lips together, now deep in thought. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep first?"

"I can't sleep, remember?"

"Right." Jack looks at him worriedly. "Don't you think you're being a little too hard on yourself?"

"I'm just nervous." Sky rubs his hands together uneasily as sweat trickle down on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Jack raises an eyebrow, "I can see that."

"I need some air." Sky rises up from his bed and headed towards the door.

Jack looks on in amusement while pulling the covers over him and getting back to bed . "Breathe, my man."

* * *

_"Wait!" The guys all turned around and faced the concern blonde. _

_"What is it, Tor?" _

_She places a hand over her eyes to block the bright light coming from the open scroll that led to a portal. "Before we jump into that thing, can we just think about what we are about to do here?" _

_They stood in place and exchange looks as they share a moment of silence. "Okay, let's go." _

_"You guys." _

_"Look, you can stay behind if you want." He turns to the other guys. "Come on, before we get caught." _

_Disappointed in her male companions, she crosses her arms and watch as they enter the portal one by one. The tall, dirty blonde however stayed behind in spite of guilt. "I'm not going without you." _

_She looks up at him and sighs. "That's just too bad. Because we're going." _

_"Huh? What made you change your mind?" He asks curiously. _

_"There's no way I'm leaving Shane and Dustin alone in the year 2020." She smirks. "They're gonna be miserable and definitely lost without me." The blonde looks away and sighs deeply. "I just hope when we do get caught, which is very likely, Sensei will find some way to forgive us." _

_"Yeah." He smirks. "Don't get your hopes up. We may face hours, weeks, and maybe even months of brutal punishment." _

_She grunted at the thought. "I don't wanna know." _

* * *

Sky carried on walking across the dim lighted hallway as he looks down at each step he takes. "Z, I was wondering..." The cadet starts whispering to himself as if making conversation with the floor. "If you want to hang out, catch a movie or something." He nodded his head in disapproval. "No, that sounds lame." Sky shook his head and takes a deep breath before starting over. "Listen, Z." Cadet Tate was caught up in his own world; rehearsing over and over his lines without keeping in mind with the surroundings, nor realize that he wasn't the only one wide-awake.

"Sky?" The familiar voice took him by surprise as he slightly stumbled forth and quickly spun around.

"Z?" He breathes nervously. "Uh...what are you doing up?"

She gives him a bewildered look. "I just went to get a drink of water. What are you doing here?"

Sky kept quiet for a brief second. "Uh...same thing you're doing. I can't really sleep."

"Oh." She weakly smiles. "Yeah, same here."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well...I should be going to bed." Z motioned towards her room. "And you should too. You're gonna need a lot of rest for a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, about tomorrow..." Sky scratches the back of his head uneasily. "Um...if you're not doing anything, I was wondering if umm..." He stammers on his sentence as Z smiles. "If y-you would want to hang out w-with me and get to know each other?" Sky stutters. "That is if you want to..."

Pleased and flattered with his open invitation, Z looks down and shyly smiles. "Yeah." She looks up at him. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Sky was taken by surprised with her answer.

She chuckles. "Yes, really. It's a date then."

His eyes grew larger. "Oh, okay."

"Unless, you don't want it to be a date."

"No! I mean yes!" Sky was suddenly confused, but thrilled at the thought . "Of course it's a date."

"Cool." She nods her head. "Well, goodnight now."

He smiles as he watches her walk off and disappear in the darkness. "Night..." Sky turns around with a huge grin on his face as he looks up in triumph. "Score."

Meanwhile, Z turned at a corner and leaned against the wall where she wouldn't be seen. She shuts her eyes and heaved a deep, soothing breath to clear her thoughts. "What did I put myself into?" She wondered as her mind trails back on Sky. The thought of him being so kind and sweet made her smile. "Gosh he's so cute." Z shook her head. "Oh my gosh, what am I saying! This is crazy, Syd talk."

"Z?"

The female cadet gasps and hastily turned around. "Bridge? You scared me!"

He rubs his fatigue eyes and yawns. "What are you doing in front of my room? And who were you just talking to?"

Z bit her lip and looks away. "Oh...well, I just went to get a drink of water..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

She kept quiet without knowing how to respond to his question. "Well...umm...yeah. I was talking to myself." Z forced a smile. "To one of my duplicates."

Bridge arches his brow. "Wow...you're weirder than I thought."

She rolls her eyes irritably. "Thanks." She hissed. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Heart To Heart

**A/N:** Special thanks to those who last reviewed: DustinandMarahForLife, Jorgitosbabe, jj-monster, Jennifer, Step2stepgirl, Sango A.R, garnetred, CamFan4Ever, lkwREADer, and Veronica. You guys rock! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Heart To Heart"**

The following morning, members of B-squad were to report to commander Cruger and discuss furthermore on important guidelines that must be obeyed and followed during their absence in case of an emergency. As the four stood in front of the blue dog in uniform, listening to his every word, Jack suddenly walked in a few moments later, half asleep and still wearing his pajamas. Interrupted by his delayed appearance, everyone in the room turned around to look his way and fell silent. "Nice for you to join us, Cadet Landors." Commander Cruger groans. "You're late."

Jack stood between Bridge and Syd as he sends Sky an evil glare. "Yeah, I have you to thank for that." Z looks down and smiles. "And you." He turns to his long time best friend and noticed how different she looked. Z's hair was nicely done in a messy bun with strands of hair covering her eyes. Her attire consists of dark jeans and a simple yellow shirt and a black jacket over. "You look really nice..." Jack couldn't get pass of how beautiful she looked.

His female companion smiles. "Thanks, Jack."

He looks up and noticed that the others were also dressed casually for the day. "Well...I see you guys have plans."

Syd grins as she stares right at Sky and Z. "You guys look so cute! So where you two going?" Jack shot her a glance.

Commander Cruger nodded his head in dismay once they were off to a whole different subject. "Well, I'm done here." He begins heading out while motioning towards the beautiful Kat Manx. "Have fun and be safe, rangers."

"We will, sir."

They left the area, giving them the room to themselves. "Can I have a word with you?" Jack gently pulls Z to the side as Bridge randomly follows. "_ALONE_."

He frowns, knowing Jack was referring to him. "Right. I'll just stand on my head in the corner."

"You go do that."

Bridge let them be as Jack gradually turns to Z.

"So?" Syd walked towards Sky as she gives him a little nudge on the shoulder. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I know you like Z. And...she knows it too."

"What?" His eyes grew larger in surprise. "What do you mean she knows?" He hissed silently. "And how do you know?"

Syd averts from his gaze. "Well..." She bit her lip. "I overheard you and Jack talking...and I kind of told her."

"You what!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Sky rubs his neck out of frustration. "It doesn't matter anymore right? You asked her out and she said yes."

"Do you even know what this means? She knew I was going to ask her out."

"So?"

"So!" He scoffs. "She probably said yes because she felt sorry for me!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Syd argues back. "Z wouldn't do that."

_Meanwhile..._

"So you and Sky eh?" Jack smirks playfully. "Interesting." He thought. "Very interesting."

Z chuckles. "Jack."

"What?"

"You think the idea of me and Sky is funny?"

"No..." He plasters a mischievous smile. "I just didn't think you'd go out with a guy like him that's all."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Look, we're just going out as friends. Besides, there may be a soft side to him afterall."

"Yeah." He smirks. "It's probably in _you_."

* * *

Sky started the date off by taking Z out to lunch at a beautiful, famous restaurant in New Tech City. Once they entered the building, a waiter, dressed in a tuxedo, led them to their table for two. He situated them next to lovely fountain with a band playing nearby. Z stopped and looked around the room, noticing people in formal wear. The fanciness of it all suddenly made her uncomfortable. "Uh Sky...isn't this a bit too much for our first date?" She thought worriedly as the waiter placed their menus on the table and let them be to help other customers.

"Well, I wanted today to be special."

Z smiles in awed. "That's so sweet. But I should be honest with you." She leans forward to whisper. "I'm not into fancy restaurants."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not?"

She suddenly felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought today was just gonna be fun. You know, eating at a fast food restaurant, and catching a flick afterwards, maybe hang out at the arcade or something for that matter."

Sky looks down. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Z bit her lip, feeling rather guilty at the moment. "If only I knew where you were taking me..."

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm actually relieved you said that." He smiles as she returns him a puzzled look. "To be honest, I'm not into fancy restaurants myself. It's just that, I used to take Syd out here all the time and she just loves fancy restaurants, not to mention going to boring operas and shopping 24/7."

"You and Syd?" Z interrupts with a huge grin. "I'm not surprised."

Sky grunted, knowing it was coming sooner or later. "Yeah, we used to date."

"_Uh huh_." Z was fascinated to know more. "What happened?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Well...It obviously didn't work out between us, but we remain the best of friends." She nods her head sensitively. "Maybe that's why I have problems lightening up. I haven't really had the chance to go out, relax, and have fun. I'm busy caught up in a serious world, trying to be someone I'm not."

Z frowns on his behalf. "Can I let you on a little secret?"

He adjusted his posture and leaned more towards the edge of his seat. "Sure."

"Well, it isn't really a big secret. But it's something that no one else knows, not even Jack."

Sky raises a brow. "Oh? What is it?"

"You're my first date." She finally admitted, leaving him speechless. "Whew, glad I got that out of the way."

"No way. Seriously?" His female companion nods. "Wow. Is that good news?"

Z shrugged. "Depends how today turns out." He smiles. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

It was already midday as Jack remained at SPD Headquarters, consuming most of his time reading comic books and playing video games. After hours of doing nothing but sit and read, Syd was the first to arrive out of the four, carrying loads of shopping bags and wearing the latest trends. "Hello."

Jack looks up from his comic book and slowly places it down. "Well, hello." He greeted her while crossing his arms. "I see you went on a shopping spree."

Syd takes off her new flashy sunglasses and smiles. "Yup!"

"Got anything for me?"

"Nope!"

He frowns.

"So." She places her shopping bags on the ground and makes her way to the couch where Jack was sitting. "Don't tell me you were here all day long."

"I was."

The blonde tilts head. "Jack."

"What?"

"We don't have many days off you know."

He groans reluctantly. "I'm fine. Really, it's no big deal."

Moments later, Bridge entered the room. Jack and Syd look his way as he goes up on a handstand position.

"How was the library, man?" Cadet Landors curiously wonders.

"Nothing much. Except for the fact that it's so quiet in there."

Jack and Syd exchanged weird looks. "It's supposed to be nice and quiet, Bridge."

"Yeah, but does it have to be extremely quiet? I walk in there, found a book, sat down, and began reading aloud to myself when suddenly this kid told me to shush up. I personally thought it was rude. I mean, a library is supposed to be a nice reading environment right?"

"Bridge, have you heard of reading silently?" Syd smirks. "Keep in mind that you're not the only person in a public area."

"Great, I might as well go to a private library."

"And it'd still be the same thing."

Bridge grunted. "Fine! I'll make my own library." Frustrated with how things ended to ruin his day, Bridge simply got up from his handstand and marches off the room. Jack and Syd refused to say another word as they watch him leave in anger.

"Ouch. What's up with him?"

Syd pursed her lips. "Oh, that's just Bridge being...Bridge. Don't worry; he'll get over it. He's not exactly the angry type."

Jack turned away and scratches the top of his head. "Do you know what time it is?" He asks with a heavy yawn.

"Not sure." Syd looks out the window. "But it looks to me there's more time left to hit the mall and get a new watch." Jack rolls his eyes from behind. "What do you say to that huh? Want to come along?"

"To the mall? With you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'll get you something in return."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

She places her hands on her hips. "I'll pay for dinner. My treat."

"Okay." The thought of food was making his stomach grumble as he realized he hadn't eaten much that day. Nonetheless, he was secretly bored out of his mind and wanted to get out. "So where we going?"

* * *

Their eyes slowly flutter as painful grunts escaped from their lips. The four have woken up from an exhausting, whirling trip to the future as they found themselves lying on cold ground. Unfamiliar with their surroundings, they immediately rise to their feet, and observed the area that was once a sacred forest of the academy. Instead, they were hidden behind bushes and stuck in a busy city.

"Are you okay, Ms?" An alien creature aided the blonde beauty from behind with a helping hand as she stares at it weirdly and accepted its kind offer with no further questions.

"Uh...yes." She steps back away from the alien, feeling rather freaked out at the moment. "I'm fine, thank you." She turns to the guys as the alien continue walking towards the opposite direction with another human being. She scratches the top of her head. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but this is certainly not Blue Bay Harbor." Another observed.

"I'll find out right now." One of the guys volunteered to approach a nice looking couple nearby for answers. "Excuse me." They turned around and face him. "But what is this place?"

The tall blonde gentleman looks his way and smiles. "This is New Tech City." The four exchange worried looks.

"You must be new here." His female companion figures. "Welcome."

"Wait a minute. New Tech City? Do you know how I can get to Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Blue Bay Harbor?" She chuckles. "You are in the city that was _once_ Blue Bay Harbor."

"What are you talking about?"

The couple looked at each other and laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry, but Blue Bay Harbor no longer exists."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Don't forget to review! Cheers.


	4. A Ninja Encounter

**A/N:** Read & Review please.

**lkwREADer** - by the way, only a few NS rangers travled to the future.

if you're reading this, i hope enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

**"A Ninja Encounter"**

"Boy, I'm stuff." Jack and Syd made their return from a nice dinner and trip to the mall as they entered the training room where they found Bridge sleeping peacefully on the couch. Chuckling, the two silently moved to the other vacant room where he could be left undisturbed. "Thanks for dinner, Syd. It was nice of you to invite me."

She turns around and smiles. "Of course. I didn't want you to sit on your butt all day long and not have a life." Jack shot her a dirty look for the comment. Syd laughs. "I'm kidding."

"So has Sky and Z arrived yet?" Jack questions as he looks around the room and sat down.

"I don't think so." Syd made room for herself on the couch next to him. "Usually when people are out this late they're having a really good time."

He chuckled at the thought. "Sky and Z? Having a real good time with each other?" Jack is in a state of disbelief. "That's hard to imagine."

"You never know, Jack. You just never know."

"Well, there you guys are!" Sky and Z unexpectedly walk in, arms linked, and laughing away hysterically. Jack and Syd exchange puzzled looks due to their sudden outburst of joy. The two gradually eased up their enthusiasm and face them.

"You guys should go in the other room." Z suggested with a slight chuckle. "Bridge is snoring like crazy."

"Oh goodie, let's go." Syd was eager to see as she drags Jack from behind.

"Wait." He stops her. "Where did you guys go?" Jack turned to Sky and Z, curious to know how their day went.

Syd gasps. "I want to know too." She sits back down. "So?"

Sky and Z looked at each other and smile. "We had a great time! First, we went out to get food, then we did some go-cart racing, played golf, hit the arcade, had dinner, and now we're here."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "You guys did all that in one day?"

"Yup." Z looks up at Sky as their gazes linger on each other. "We should do it again sometime."

He smiles back. "Of course."

Jack looks away. 'I think I'm gonna get sick.' He thought silently to himself.

"Awww..." Syd's voice ring through their awkward moment as she gushes over the two like some peppy love story. "That's so sweet."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"We ran into a few new people today." Z mentions all of a sudden, making her way over to Jack and Syd.

"Yeah. It was weird." Sky added. "They were looking for Blue Bay Harbor."

"Blue Bay Harbor?" Jack questioned with a chuckle. "This place was no longer Blue Bay Harbor since...I was like 3."

"Do they even know that they change the name to New Tech City?"

Z scoffs. "Obviously not, Syd. They probably came to visit and didn't realize the change after so many years."

"Did they freak out?"

Sky and Z just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"New Tech City!" He blurted out disappointingly. "They change the name Blue Bay Harbor to New Tech City!"

"We heard you the second time, Dustin."

"Am I the only one who thinks the name stinks?"

"I actually like it."

The goofball grunted. "Whatever, dude."

"I think I wanna go home now." The blonde informs her male friends after sitting in silence. They all look her way.

"Why? We just got here."

"Well, I feel like I'm in another parallel dimension and I'm getting freaked out seeing all these aliens walking around the city like normal people!" Her voice increased in volume.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Can we not change the subject here, please? We're in New Tech City!" She groans while taking a seat on a nearby bench, frustrated with everything that's happening.

"Tori, relax. After we're through with our little adventure, we'll leave."

"Well you know what?" She stands up and faces Dustin with a serious look. "This little adventure of yours is turning into a nightmare!"

"Okay, don't hurt me!"

"She's right, man." The dirty blonde sighed. "We should just go. There's no point to this."

"Do you have the scroll?"

"Yeah." Dustin scoffs while reaching over for his pockets. "It's in my--" Tori raises her eyebrows once he was cut off. His eyes widens in shock. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?"

Dustin furiously began to search every pocket in his clothing. "I swear I had it!"

Tori looks away disappointingly. "You got to be kidding me."

"Oh great, now we're gonna be stuck here forever!"

Dustin panicked. "I probably dropped it on our way over here."

"Yah think!"

He turns to an upset Tori.

"But where?" The others asks.

He looks down to think.

"We pass by that one huge building with many windows and patrol cars around, remember? You must've dropped it somehow around that area."

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." The two went down to trace their steps as one stayed behind once he noticed that Tori was still sitting.

"You coming?" He asks, slowly walking to her.

She looks up at him with a heavy sigh. "You see what would happen, Hunter?"

He nods his head out of guilt. "I don't want to hear I told you so. I feel bad as it is."

"It's not your fault." Tori turns away and narrows her eyes at their direction. "It's Dustin and Shane's fault."

* * *

The sun has begun to set over the horizon, leaving colors of orange and yellow plastered in the distant skies. Jack and Z have stayed behind in the room as the others leave with their free time. "So..." Jack started off with an awkward tone. "You had a great time with Sky?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I had a great time." He laughed at the thought, which brought Z to her attention. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you would enjoy yourself with a guy who's been--"

"Look," Z cuts him off before he goes any further, "I know Sky hasn't been easy on us. But there's more to him than you think."

"Like what?"

"Well..." She trails off and blushes at the thought of him. "He's really sweet."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jack asks.

"Sure."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"What!" Z splutters out in disbelief. "It's only the first date, Jack."

"Well?"

She scoffs. "No! Just because I had a really great time with him doesn't mean I'm already interested. Besides, it's a friendly date. Nothing more."

"Uh huh." Jack playfully smirks. "Seems to me you like him."

Z grunts irritably. "I am not attracted to Sky."

* * *

"I think I'm attracted to Z."

Syd and Bridge stares at him oddly. "We already know that."

"No." He chuckled. "I was only attracted to the smallest things she does. But once I got to know her today, it's different. I'm attracted to Z for who she is."

She grins. "Sounds like you're in love."

"I am not in love, Syd. I haven't fallen in love since--" Sky trails off and looks at her. "Well, let's not go there." Syd looks down in pleased embarrassment and smiles.

"Is this one of those moments where you want to be left alone, but don't want to be alone because it would seem like an awkward moment when you don't want it to be an awkward moment but it really is?"

Sky and Syd furrowed their eyebrows quizzically. "Huh?"

He said no more. "I'll leave you guys alone and have you work things out."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing to work out here, Bridge."

"I know, but I feel really uncomfortable when you two..." He pauses and heaved a deep sigh when they were looking straight at him as though they could read his mind. "Uh...great. I should just go now."

Just when Bridge was about to leave, the emergency alarm came on as it ring through their ears and vibrated the room. Sky, Bridge, and Syd promptly exit the room and rushed towards the commander center, followed by Jack and Z.

* * *

"How are we going to find it? It's dark." Tori brushes her hair back and turns around as a look out. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin continue to search for the scroll. "Come on, guys. Hurry."

"Dude, we're trying."

"Well, try harder!" She hissed when suddenly a flash of light hovered towards their direction. The former rangers stopped at what they're doing and slowly turned around.

"SPD." Jack was the first to show his badge. Tori and the others exchange worried looks.

"Uh...is there something wrong, officer?"

Jack shot Dustin a look. "First of all, we aren't officers." He stated quite offensively. "We are SPD."

"Whatever, dude."

"This area is off limits. Didn't you read the no trespassing sign?"

They all turned to the direction he was pointing at with his flashlight.

Tori sighs. "Look, we're not here to cause any trouble." She attempts to reason with them. "We're just here looking for something."

"In that case, we'll have to turn you in."

She turns to the blonde female. "Turn us in? For what?"

"For trespassing." The other female says. "And we must evaluate each and every one of you, just in case you're not doing anything that will keep us suspicious.

"This is ridiculous." Tori argues back. "We didn't even see the sign."

"Yeah and we're not doing anything wrong."

Jack shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly. "Sorry, but that's the rules."

"Look, once we find what we're looking for, we'll get out of your way."

Sky abruptly takes Hunter by the arm, ready to strap the handcuffs around his wrist. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen." The dirty blonde wrinkles his forehead as he pulls away from his grasp.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere."

Jack smirks. "Well, you're gonna have to get through us first. Either way, we're turning you all in."

Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Tori looked at each other and got into their fighting stance, knowing it was the only way. The SPD crew were surprise at their choice of action as they find it highly amusing. "Now you're just asking for more trouble."

Tori glares at them as they magically appeared in their ninja suits, getting rid of their civilian clothes in a blink of an eye. The members of B-Squad look on in utter amazement, unaware at what they're up against. "Whoa!" Bridge was the first to acknowledge their color-coded, uniformed suits. "That was a neat trick. How'd you do it?"

Dustin smiles. "Ninjas, dude."

"Ninjas?" Syd scoffs while placing her hands on her hips. "There's no such thing."

Tori smirks. "Want to bet?"

"Hiya!" Z snuck up from behind with a cheap shot to the back. Syd and Z have a two on one advantage as they grabbed a hold of both arms. "I don't think so!" Syd took out the handcuffs and gets ready to shack them around her wrist. "This won't hurt a bit."

Tori grunted. "Think again, ladies. Hiya!" The blonde releases herself from both grips as she did a backflip over them and landed on the ground in a fighting stance. Syd attempted a high kick as Tori blocked and retaliated with one herself, but missed when the curly blonde ducked and fought back with a leg sweep. Tori jumped back up with a somersault, only to be kicked on the back by Z. She stumbles forehead and gets right to the action as she uses her ninja streak to take her by surprise. Z yelps in pain as Tori snuck from behind and adds pressure on the back of her arms, struggling to break loose.

"Let her go!" Syd pulls her by the hair, only making Tori even angrier as she kicked her right on the stomach, twisting Z's arm and flipping her over as she landed on the blonde. Syd and Z gradually get up, resisting the pain as they watch Tori motion her arms. They look on wide-eyed as the flow of water follows her every move. "That doesn't look good." Syd muffled as they stood still. Moments later, a blast of water came charging towards their direction as both ladies take the hit and landed hard on the ground.

"Oh, dude. Don't be surprised when we kick your butts." Dustin smirks.

"Yeah?" He glares at him. "We'll just see about that. Ha!" Bridge started off with a kick that Dustin easily blocked. The former yellow wind ranger began throwing a few punches at him with a combination of kicks, but was surprised to see Bridge was able to hold on, and psychic-logically knowing what his next move is while blocking every single one of his shots. Dustin begins to get frustrated when suddenly Bridge got a hold of his arm and kicked him right on the stomach.

"Ah, man." Dustin grunted in pain while hunching over. "You're good."

"Try to keep up." Bridge went down to leg sweep him, but Dustin managed to think fast when he jumped up and plunges into the dirt. "What the?" Bridge wrinkles his forehead and circles around himself anxiously once he disappeared out of nowhere. "Your tricks can't fool me." He stares carefully at the ground and made a stop at a certain point. Once Bridge could sense the slick ninja's next move he grins evilly. "Hiya!" Just what he expected, Dustin pops out from the dirt and charges right at him, but was able to get out of the way fast enough with a quick backflip.

"Woo! Oh yeah! I'm just getting warmed up!" Dustin gets back into his fighting stance and smiles cockily at him. "Pretty cool huh? "

The fight between five SPD cadets and four ninja students continue to go on as each person of both sides try holding on as long as they can.

"Are we having fun yet?" Jack had a good grip on Shane's neck as he struggles to free himself.

"You know, you put up a decent fight. But not good enough!" He tightened his grip when suddenly Shane shoved him against a fence and was finally released. He began throwing continuous punches at him till Jack ducked and grabbed him by the ninja suit and flipped him over to the other side of a nearby building. "Ninja air assault!" Shane yelled as he kicked himself from off a branch and makes a fist as he uses his command of air and knocks Jack from off the ground.  
Once Shane landed in front of him, he roughly picks the guy up and twisted his arm.

"AHH!" Jack grunted painfully. He tried to free himself, but finds that he was too strong. Shane then kicks his leg and flips him over face down on the ground. He moves back to regroup with Hunter who has the advantage over Sky. "Man, these guys are tough!" Sky gives Jack a hand as both cadets hunched over in pain. Syd, Z, and Bridge joined them, breathing heavily after a surprising defeat.

"That's enough. Let's go."

"Ninja streak!" Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Tori chorused in unison as they disappeared in a flash. B-squad watched on in amazement as their mouths fell open at what they have witnessed.  
"Now that is cool." Bridge points out excitedly.

Sky groans as nodded his head in dismay. "Are you okay?" Z asks sincerely, noticing how worried he looked, although she knew everyone at the moment were feeling bummed out but seeing him down was getting the best of her.

He looks at Z and sighs. "Commander Cruger will not be happy."


	5. Over The Wall

**A/N:** Now to answer a few of your questions...sorta...lol.

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Will Hunter/Tori be coming into this? How can I not include them? (hehe) You'll have to wait and see...  
**lkwREADer** - Reason why I didn't have all NS rangers travel to the future is because in this story Cam wouldn't approve them going in the first place...and plus, he has too much in his hands with the academy. Then of course Blake has his own thing with motorcross. Hope that answers your question.  
**sye04** - you want to see Jack with who?  
**preciousbabyblue** - So it's Bridge and Sky sharing a room. lol. Well, I didn't know. In this story, it's Jack and Sky sharing a room. Thanks for letting me know though.  
**CamFan4ever** - My favorite pairings for SPD are Sky/Z and Jack/Syd. Sometimes Bridge/Z. Can't wait till you write on those pairs!  
**white time ranger** - i haven't watch much of Time Force, so I wouldn't know they monitor the time stream. I'm focusing mainly on SPD and NS at the moment.

others who reviewed: **garnetred**, **BrandonB**, **Step2stepgirl**, **Sango A.R**, **Jorgitosbabe**, **Veronica**, **Dawn of Destiny**, **Crimson Mystery,** and **DustinandMarahForLife**. Thanks you guys! Next chapter isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Read & Review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**"Over The Wall"**

"I'm very disappointed in you, rangers." Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd all met up with Commander Cruger in the control room. They lower their heads due to his edgy voice, which was filled with discontent as though he hadn't trained his cadets hard enough for them to succeed. He goes on in putting down his B-squad cadets as punishment for their failure. "They were outnumbered and yet they have managed to get away. How did that happened?" He demands an answer.

"Sir, they're ninja masters. They must've gone through some kind of training." Sky explains.

"Yeah, and did you guys see their uniforms?" Bridge added. "There were pretty nice."

"Ours are nice too!" Syd pouts offensively.

"Well they're okay, but I mean theirs were looking--"

"Enough!" Commander Cruger snaps out of irritation as the room fell silent, leaving the rangers in utter confusion. Cruger sighs deeply and eases up. "Do you know where they came from?"

"Those kids are originally from Blue Bay Harbor." Dr. Katherine Manx explained to the group as she enters the room. All eyes turn to her. "They fight in the style of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy."

"Blue Bay Harbor?" Jack questioned. "But that's impossible."

"Well, this place was once Blue Bay Harbor and it's the home of both ninja schools."

"Are the schools still around?" Syd asks.

"That I'm not sure of. It's somewhere hidden as we speak."

"Hidden?"

Kat Manx smiles. "Yes, they're secret ninjas."

"Great." Z murmurs as she crosses her arms. "No wonder we got beat."

"And how do you explain their powers?"

"It's part of their training. The school teaches the fundamental uses of air, earth, water, and thunder."

"So, they are not from SPD."

"No. You inherited your powers from your parents, who worked in SPD. It is passed on genetically. Ninjas, however, are trained to use their powers. It's a gift."

"I don't understand. What were they doing here anyway?"

Kat sighs and pursed her lips. "That is something we need to figure out."

* * *

Meanwhile Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Tori stopped by at a dumpster sight with nowhere else to go, nor a place to stay. Tori shivered in the cold as Hunter places his jacket around her. "This should keep you warm."

She looks up at him and smiles "Thanks."

They all huddled around the fire that Hunter has put up as the four stay close for warmth. "I think we should turn ourselves in." Shane suggested after some deep thinking. "They deserve an explanation."

"What!" Dustin shrieks at what he thought was a ludicrous idea. "Dude, there's no way they're gonna believe our story. What are we gonna tell them? Oh yeah, we came from the year 2004 and we used a scroll to travel through time." He stated in a sarcastic tone. "Right, they'll believe that."

"It's worth a try, Dustin."

"Worth a try!" He scoffs. "What if they don't believe us? Huh? We'll be stuck behind bars for who knows how long!"

"It's better than staying at a smelly dump!"

"This was your brilliant idea remember?" Tori narrows her eyes at him.

He scratches the top of his head and groans. "I wasn't the one who started trouble."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she made the first move." The blonde argues back. "I wasn't just gonna stand there and have them arrest me."

"Come on, guys." Shane puts an end to this. "Arguing is not going to help solve anything."

"He's right." Hunter sides with him. "We have to go back and do what's right."

"Why? So you can see those girls again?" Tori adds bitterly.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you jealous or something?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Hunter. I know you better than you think."

He chuckles. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Why else would you want to turn yourself in? Just so you could get some of the action with one of the women."

"No. To get out of here, Tor!" Hunter was getting upset with Tori and her accusations as she averts from his gaze and remains frustrated with him. He rubs his face and sighs. "Alright. I admit. They're hot. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You know..." Shane breaks the tension as he rubs his chin and grins with the thought in mind. "Those girls were looking pretty cute."

"Yeah, dude." Dustin chuckled. "I wouldn't mind being handcuffed by one of them." They fell silent as all eyes turn to him. He wrinkles his forehead. "What?"

"You are so dirty."

"Why? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

B-squad members were finally dismissed as they wandered back to the training room in disappointment. "Well that was eventful." Jack mutters followed by a depressing sigh. He and Bridge both descended onto the couch.

"Oh come on, guys." Z attempts to lighten everyone up and remain optimistic for the sake of the group. "Don't let one defeat destroy you. So what if we got beat? It was one time. We will turn them in eventually."

"They were outnumbered, Z. We should've been able to turn them in." Sky inquired.

"They had special powers like us. Not to mention the fact that they are highly trained ninjas. How can we turn them in that easily?"

"Okay. You're right. It wasn't easy, but two against one, Z." Sky faces both women. "How can you two let her get away?"

Z's mouth slightly open, "So it's our fault now?"

"She was tough, okay!" Syd exclaims defensively. "Don't be pointing fingers here, Sky. You let that cutie get away too." Everyone stares at Syd weirdly. "What? The guys were cute."

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Jack grumbles heavily. "But since we're on the topic," he grins, "am I the only one who notice how beautiful she looked?" He questions, referring to the blonde ninja.

Bridge raises his hand up. "Oh I did."

"Guys!" The room fell silent once again as all eyes turn to an irritated Z. They pay close attention. "We need to find some possible way to capture them. Talking about women and cuties won't lead us to a solution."

Sky nods his head. "I agree. We can't let them get away this time."

"_We_?" Z turns to him with a glare as she crosses her arms. "I'm a bit confuse, Sky. I thought it was me and Syd who let them get away."

Jack, Bridge, and Syd exchange worried looks.

Cadet Tate sighs deeply. "Z, I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't either, but it looks to me that you hold me and Syd responsible for failing to turn them in when we are all in this together." Sky rubs his eyes in frustration.

"Enough." Jack retorts before their argument gets any worst. "Stop it, both of you."

"Yeah. You guys are sounding like an old married couple." Bridge comments with a shudder. "Except that your both young...single...not married...not old." All eyes turn to him bizarrely. "You get my drift."

* * *

Tori isolated herself from the group as she wandered in the unfamiliar streets of New Tech City. The cold rushed in through her shivering body as she zips up Hunter's jacket and crosses her arms to keep warm. She has left the group without them knowing, hoping to find a way back home on her own. "_Idiots_." She thought after leaving them in their disagreement debate over whether to turn themselves in or not. As Tori continues walking downtown on New Tech City's community recreational park, her thoughts were then interrupted by the familiar police sirens ringing nearby. Alarmed, she quickly turns around, only to be approached by SPD cadets, slowly getting out from their vehicles. "Well, if it's you guys again." Tori grunted grudgingly.

They smirked. "Where are your friends?"

"Like if it's any of your business."

"Well guess what? You just made it our business." Tori narrows her eyes.

"Oh so what now? You're going to arrest me?"

Bridge lifts a finger in the midair and smiles. "Correct."

"And this time we'll turn you in. I'll make sure of it." Z adds seriously as tension between the women gradually starts heating up.

Tori smirks. "Yeah? " She laughs rather pathetically. "Well it's a shame you couldn't do it the first time."

"Ouch." Amused, Jack nudges his long time best friend's shoulder. "She got you."

"Oh shut up." She hissed.

"Can we just arrest her and get this over with?" Syd groans impatiently. "It's late and I'm tired."

"I'll do the honors." Jack insisted as he takes out the handcuffs from his belt. 'Ugh.' Z thought in disgust while rolling her eyes from behind, wanting to wipe out the grin from off his face. "You know." He whispers behind Tori's ear as he gets ready to lock her up, "a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be behind bars."

"Is that so?" Tori plasters a mischievous smirk. "Then I guess you'll have to stop me first." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hiya!" Just when Jack was about to handcuff her, Tori abruptly elbowed him on the stomach and knocked him down with a roundhouse kick. Syd and Z both attempted kicks to the side as she easily block with both arms and quickly leg sweeps them to the ground. Tori flips back up in time to duck from Sky's punch as she grabs his arm and flips him over face down. Bridge, Z, and Syd takes her surprise as they jumped the blonde from behind, roughly bringing her arms from behind and shaking them together with the handcuffs.

"You're not so tough now huh?" Syd smirks while sitting on her back. "Get down!"

"This isn't a fair fight." Tori grunts in pain. "Five against one?"

Z violently picks her up. "Sorry, sweetie but you lost this time. Deal with it!"

Sky gives Jack a hand. "You alright, man?"

"Yep." Cadet Landors got back on his feet and dusts himself off. He grins at Tori's way as Syd and Z brings her inside the vehicle. "She's a feisty one."

Sky nods his head in agreement. "Oh yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	6. What The Future Holds

**A/N: **Yep, sorry for the delay but I was suffering from writer's block. lol. Don't you just hate it when that happens? But anywho, this chapter focuses more on Ninja Storm more so than SPD and while reading it, you might find it...wierd. lol. You'll see why when you start reading, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

**"What The Future Holds"**

"Ms. Tori Hanson, is it?" The female brunette begins questioning the blonde as they set her on a steel chair, still in handcuffs. "What were you doing in front of SPD Headquarters around 8 o'clock in the evening?"

Annoyed, Tori looks up at her reluctantly after going over the questions a few times. "I already told you. We were looking for something."

"And what is it that you were looking for?"

"We were looking for a scroll, which brought us here to the year 2020." She replies impatiently with a heavy groan. She continues. "We came from the year 2004 through a time portal." Jack and Z raised their eyebrows as Tori nods her head in dismay, knowing they weren't convinced with her explanation due to their facial expressions. At that point, the irritated blonde has already given up. "What is the point of this?" She retorts. "You're not gonna believe my story."

"Just keep going. We're listening."

Tori heaves another deep sigh. "Alright. Well, it was the guys idea to travel through time and have fun with it. So...once the portal led us here, I wanted to go home, but Dustin lost the scroll and we need it in order for us to go back home to the year 2004."

"Well that sucks."

"No really." She stated out of sarcasm. "Which is why we need to find it."

Jack nods his head. "Alright. We'll do whatever we can."

"So you believe me?"

There was a moment of silence. "Well...just out of curiosity," he grins, "are you seeing anybody?"

"Jack!" Z scoffs while smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"What! It's just a question."

She rolls her eyes. "I should've known."

"Look, even if i was ever interested I'd still be much older than you." Tori points out and smirks.

Jack shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "It wouldn't matter as long as you're in this time period right?"

Tori narrows her eyes and slowly turns to Z. "Is he always like this?"

She chuckles. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh great." The blonde pursed her lip and frowns. "Now I'm really desperate to go home."

"Hey!" Jack retorts offensively. "I happened to be a really nice guy."

"Yeah, who scares people." Z added as he sends her a dirty look. Just then, Sky, Bridge, and Syd made their return but this time they brought company.

"Tori!" The blonde looks up in surprise as a small smile appeared on her face. Sky, Bridge, and Syd had a hold of them in handcuffs as they situated them on vacant steel chairs next to Tori. Dustin turns to his female friend. "Dude, what happened?"

"Yeah, you got us all worried." Hunter adds in concern.

Tori sighs. "Don't ask."

The goofball scoffs. "Oh right. You left and turned us all in! Good job!"

She faces him. "First of all, I left because you guys were starting to irritate me. Then they found me wandering all by myself, and poof, here I am. By the way," Tori pauses as she stares at Hunter and abruptly kicks the jacket towards his direction, "I won't be needing this anymore."

He glares in response. "You still mad or something?"

"I'm not mad." She argues back.

"Oh I'm sorry. Jealous?"

Tori laughs pathetically. "Jealous? Just because we're hanging out more often than before doesn't mean I'm attracted to you."

"But you're jealous."

She nods her head in dismay. "You don't know what you're talking about, Hunter."

"Enough!" Sky snaps out of nowhere as the room fell silent. "Geez...are you two always like this? He questioned. "Maybe you do like each other."

"Can we just get right on topic so we can get out of here?" Tori snarls irritably.

"Dude, we didn't even do anything wrong." Dustin proclaims their innocence. "Why do we have to go through all this? I mean, can you prove that we're guilty?"

Bridge chuckles. "Actually we can."

"What? Through a lie detector test?" Hunter thought out of sarcasm.

"No." Syd answers. "Through a judgment scanner."

"A what?"

Jack smirks as he took out his SPD judgment scanner. Just before they begun the process, Doctor Kat Manx enters the room and stops them from doing the test. "Wait." She interrupted. "You don't have to do that. They're innocent."

B-squad gave each other puzzled looks. "But how do you know, Kat?"

She took out a mini remote control and released the handcuffs around their wrist. Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Hunter immediately took them off, relieved from the pain. "I did some researching and they happen to be former power rangers. Says so in their files."

"Power Rangers?" B-squad chorused in unison.

"Yes, Wind and Thunder Rangers. Secret Ninjas, protectors of the galaxy. Correct?" Kat Manx turns to them.

"_Former_ Power Rangers. So can we go now?"

"Hold on a minute." Dustin stops Tori and looks straightly at Dr. Manx. "Those files you have there," he points out curiously, "it has all our information?"

She smiles. "Yeah, in fact, I have yours right here." The beautiful Dr. Katherine Manx pulls out his folder and reads off the file. "It says here you're real name is...Waldo?" Tori, Shane, and Hunter snickered silently among themselves. They stopped as soon as Dustin shot them a look. Kat continues on reading. "You're a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy and recently turned 34 years old."

"34!" He shrieked.

Shane places a hand on the goofball's shoulder. "Dude, we're in the year 2020, so that makes you..."

"Old." Dustin shook his head at the thought. "Okay, what else does it say?"

"Uhh...you are currently divorced."

"Divorced! To who!"

Kat Manx shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, it doesn't say. The person who divorced you kept her name anonymous. It's confidential information."

"Can she even do that?"

"Yes, only people who work for the government can."

"Give me that." Dustin abruptly takes his folder from off her hand and reads it over. "What? Who in the world would want to leave me and our marriage!"

Hunter looks over his shoulder and reads. "Hey, it says here you're a 2015 U.S. champion in Motorcross freestyle."

"Dude!" Dustin smiles as he looks over it with mere excitement, forgetting all about his failed marriage. "Oh, shoot. It does!"

Syd watches on and pouts. "I wish I was able to see my future."

"Why?" Tori asks curiously nearby. "It just takes away the surprise."

"Yeah, but you can always change the future when it doesn't go your way."

"Whatever."

"Dude!" Their thoughts were interrupted with the excitement coming from Dustin's voice. All eyes turn to him as he looks at Hunter with mere surprise. "It says here you're married too!"

Shane gasps. "No way!"

"Married!" Hunter and Tori exclaimed in unison.

The dirty blonde shook his head. "To who?"

"I don't know." Dustin squints his eyes to read over the name. "It says you're married to...Kira Ford?"

"Kira!" Tori snaps abruptly. "From Reefside?"

"Hey, isn't she a famous singer?" Z thought, recognizing the name. "Her music rocks!"

Dustin and Shane smirks. "I guess so. Dude, I didn't know you were into her."

"I'm not! I barely know her!" Hunter claims out of disbelief. "There has to be a mistake!"

"There is no mistake. Remember, this is your future. It's no longer your past." Dr. Manx tells them. "We keep everyone's information here in SPD for good reference, just in case anyone becomes a suspect."

He looks over at Tori who swiftly turned away from his gaze. She can't seem to get over Hunter's marriage with her former rival during their encounter with the Dino Rangers.

"Tor, do you want to see yours?" Dustin asks while handing her the file. "Who knows? Maybe you become a surf pro afterall."

She brushes it off and crosses her arms. "I don't even want to go near that thing. All I want is the scroll to bring me home." The thought was making her extremely homesick as she sat down against a wall and brought her legs up close to her into a little ball.

"Ah, yes. About the scroll." All eyes turn to Katherine Manx. "SPD cadets have been searching the area. I'm afraid it's missing at this point."

Tori gets right back up on her feet. "What!"

"BUT we're still doing our best to find it. We're searching the entire city as we speak. In the meantime, you must stay here."

"No, you don't understand." Tori refuses. "We have to find that scroll. If we don't, we'll be stuck here forever."

"What do you mean stuck?" Shane faces his blonde companion worriedly.

She bit her bottom lip before answering. "I read somewhere that if the print on the scroll wears out, there's no time left to go back. But I guess none of you knew that!"

"Wait a minute." Bridge stops the tension for a brief moment to think. "Is the scroll brown?"

Tori nods. "Yes."

"And it rolls up right?"

"Yes..."

He pursed his lips. "Okay. Well, when we were turning the guys in...I found this brown, rolled up piece of paper with like nothing on it. Could that be it?"

"Bridge, where did you put it?"

"I thought it wasn't worth anything, so I let this kid have it."

Their mouths fell open.

"What?" Bridge wrinkles his forehead due to the shocking looks he was getting from everyone. "She needed paper to draw on."

Tori covers her face in frustration. "This can't be happening. Sensei is gonna freak when he finds out we took the scroll and used it."

"We're dead." Dustin mumbles worriedly. "And it's all my fault."

"What are we gonna do?"

"You guys can stay here!" Syd suggested excitedly. "We have extra rooms here at SPD. Maybe Commander Cruger could--"

"No way, Syd!" Sky retorts before she could even finish her sentence.

Her lips slightly parted. "What? Why? We can't just leave them."

"Just because they're innocent doesn't mean they can be trusted here."

"You don't make that decision, Cadet Tate." Katherine Manx says in a serious, darken tone. "It's up to Commander Cruger." She turns to the former rangers. "Follow me. We must evaluate each and every one of you. Then we'll have a talk with Commander Cruger about your stay here in SPD."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Sky paces back and forth in front of Z, sitting on the couch once the former rangers left the room with Dr. Katherine Manx. "Commander Cruger is probably gonna put them with us. I mean, what if they take our place?"

She scoffs. "He wouldn't do that, Sky. And will you stop moving? Looking at you is giving me motion sickness."

"How would you know he wouldn't put them in B-squad? He did it with you and Jack."

Z rolls her eyes. "That's because our parents were SPD. He knew that we belong here. And as for them, they don't." Sky stops and looks at her. "I don't see why you're making a big deal about it. We could use the help yah know."

He looks down and sighs. "I guess you're right." Sky takes a seat right next to her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Syd watches on from the other side of the room. "Is it me, or is Sky and Z getting a lot closer?" Cadet Landors questioned as he finds himself looking back and forth at them.

Syd smiles in awed. "Oh yeah. They like each other all right."

"Not Z." Jack chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she wasn't attracted to Sky."

"And you believe her?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh come on, Jack. She's in denial with her feelings."

"And how would you know?"

Syd smirks. "I'm a woman. I know all."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and I'll get crankin' with the next chapter if you so do! Thanks.


	7. Heated

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. Expect a lot of Tori/Hunter, Sky/Z, and Sky/Z/Jack in this next chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Read & Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

**"Heated"**

The following morning, B-squad got up bright and early ready to face another day. They all met up in the Control room, and to their surprise, found the former ninja rangers with Commander Cruger. "Sir?" Sky wrinkled his forehead while entering.

"Cadets, nice for you to join us." B-squad made their way inside as they all face Commander Cruger. "Well, now that we're all here. Let's get right to business." They listen intently. "Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Hunter all agreed to stay here at SPD till Dr. Manx and Boom build a time portal that would lead them back to the year 2004. It may take weeks and even months to complete. In the meantime, while in SPD, they must do training like the rest of you and will be required to wear the gray uniforms. Do I make myself clear?"

They exchange looks and sided with the agreement before answering. "Yes, sir."

He nods his head. "Alright. You are all dismissed. Please show them around."

They gradually exit the room.

"Well, I guess we're all one big happy family now." Shane stated rather sarcastically while heading out.

Syd squeals from behind, startling everyone else in front of her. "Yeah! Isn't that great!"

"Dude!" Dustin stepped aside once she cuts in between himself and Tori. "Are you always this...bubbly?" He asks while staring down on her with a bizarre look on his face.

She smiles. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

"Yeah. When you're around good looking guys." Z added as Syd shot her a dirty look. She smirks playfully in return. "What?"

"Let's start the tour, shall we?" Jack takes charge. "Let's split this up. Let's see...Sky, I want you to show Hunter and Shane around. You can start with the rooms."

"Okay."

"Bridge go with Dustin and Syd with the blonde."

"The name is Tori." She corrected him. "Thank you very much." Jack kindly apologizes after that.

As the others were heading to different directions Z frowns and pouted her lips after being left with nothing to do. "What do I do?" She asks eagerly.

"You, my good old friend, will be coming with me."

"But you already know your way around."

Jack looks at her carefully. "Z, you're not showing me around. I just want to talk."

"Okay..."

He places an arm around her neck. "We haven't seen our friends back home for a long time now and I thought maybe you want to come along and see how they're doing just for old time sake."

Z bit her lip and forced a weak smile. "Oh. Um, can we do it some other time? Sky and I are going to the record store later on today."

"You two are going out again?" Jack asks surprisingly. "Didn't you just had your date yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, this is not a date. We're just gonna go to the record store and check out some music."

"Since when does he listen to music?" Z glares at him and crosses her arms. "Alright. Fine." Defeated, Jack easily gave up. "We'll go some other time then."

She smiles. "Thanks, bro. I know I can always count on you." Z then runs off to catch up with the ladies. "Wait up!" Jack deeply sighs as he stared closely at her direction before she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"You were a blue ranger?" Syd gasps once their tour inside SPD Headquarters ended. After showing the blonde her room next to the guys', the girls began heading outside to show her the training facility. "And you were the only female ranger?" Syd questions. "How lucky are you?"

Z rolls her eyes irritably at Syd. "I wouldn't say I'm lucky. It's tough being the only girl on the team." Tori explains. "But I guess being the first female blue ranger in our history is pretty cool. I never liked pink anyway." Syd's mouth fell open as Z burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's wrong with pink?" She questions offensively.

Tori chuckles. "I'm only messing with you."

Just in time, the guys appeared down the hallway as they make their way over to them. "Hey, there ladies." Shane winks flirtatiously at the two. "You following us?"

Tori scoffs pathetically. "Dream on."

He turns to her with an evil glare. "I wasn't even talking to you." Tori makes a funny face as Hunter chuckles.

"Well, I'm done here. If you guys need any assistance let us know." Dustin raises his hand up. Sky turns around and gives him his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Go straight ahead, and it will be on your right."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"Wait." Bridge follows his newly found goofball friend. "I need to go to."

Sky slowly walks over to Z and stops right in front of her. "So..." He looks down shyly before meeting her gaze. "You ready to go?" Syd watches on from the side and smiles.

"Sure. Ready when you are."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Bridge, Dustin, and Shane remained in SPD Headquarters playing video games nonstop and Syd continues driving Jack crazy in the training room for her amusement, Tori and Hunter agreed to go outside and talk privately. They walked around the huge building for about five minutes under awkward silence, waving to a few SPD cadets walking by. The silence continued on for another few minutes with Hunter looking back at her every second of the way. He could no longer take the tension that's building up around them as he stops right in front of her. "Tori..." Hunter whispers as his female companion furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "You haven't spoken to me since we found out who I end up marrying in the future. Is there something wrong?"

She lowers her head. "I'm fine, Hunter."

"No, you're not." She slowly looks up at him. "Look, we can't do this anymore."

Tori continues to act clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us, Tori." He says sharply. "The sparks between us is there and you can't deny it. I can't deny it." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I know you feel the same way about me as I feel for you."

"You're talking crazy here, Hunter." She scoffs ridiculously while releasing his hands off her shoulder. "What sparks? There's nothing going on between us."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you're not upset that I married Kira and not you."

"What?"

"Say it!"

She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm not upset that you married Kira and not me!" Tori exclaims with a straight face. "There. Happy?"

"Come on, Tor. I know you don't mean that."

"Why should I care who you marry?"

"Because I want you to care."

She rolls her eyes. "And why do you want me to care?"

"Because I'm falling for you and as corny as it may sound there's no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with, but you." Tori's lips slightly parted as Hunter sighs in relieve. "Whoo! I'm glad I got that out of my chest."

She crosses her arms. "You say that now, but it's not gonna mean anything 16 years from now in our time."

"Do you want to know what I found out on your file?"

"Not really." Tori brushes her hair back in frustration. "And you know what? It wouldn't matter what it says, Hunter. All I know about my future is that I wasn't going to tell you how I feel because I knew it would hurt me in the end. And I was right..." She trails off. "Unexpectedly you married Kira. Kira of all people. I sure didn't see that one coming."

"So you do like me." He grins.

She rolls her eyes at him again. "Alright, I do like you. But that doesn't change anything."

"Sure it does. Don't you see? If you didn't know that I was going to marry Kira in the future, you wouldn't tell me how you felt and that changes everything because now we both know the truth."

Tori searches his eyes carefully while thinking it over in her head. "So?"

"So. There's no reason for you to be jealous." He winks.

* * *

At the record store Z stood at a corner listening to a few songs on the headphones, off to her own world with the music as she begins swaying her hips side to side. Sky, who was through checking out CDs, catches Delgado doing her little dance from behind, which brought a smile on his face. He stood still with his hands in his pockets as he watches on in amusement.

_"Dooda dee la la doo. Yeah, baby."_ Z sings softy to herself when suddenly Sky snuck up from behind, tickling the sides of her stomach. A cry of laughter escape from her lips as she quickly turns around and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Sky!" She took out the headphones. "Don't do that." Her giggles gradually subsided.

He chuckles. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you dance?"

"No. But I'll hurt you if you mention the word _adorable_ once again." She says seriously.

Sky plasters a mischievous smile. "You look even cuter when you try to be mad at me." Z shot him a look. He laughs. "I'm only kidding."

"You know, I like this side of you." She studies her male companion carefully. "You should smile and laugh more often. It really looks good on you."

Sky looks down in pleased embarrassment. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Z?"

Her eyes widens. "With you?" She scoffs playfully. "Oh man. You are cockier than I thought."

"It runs in the family."

She smiles. "Unbelievable."

He furrowed his eyebrows "What?"

"One minute you were going crazy about how the former ninja rangers might take our place, and here we are." Z stops in mid-sentence. "Laughing and smiling away. It's rare to see that coming from you."

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." He smirks. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know how to relax and have fun for a change, and not have to always take the job seriously. I'm just so caught up in following my father's footsteps and becoming a red ranger, but you know...it's not all about being the best anymore." He tells her. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. No one is the best."

Z smiles impressively. She was beginning to learn that there is more to him than being a ranger. Despite his ego that may slip from time to time, she could see a more softer, and gentler side of him. It made her realize they have a lot more in common than she could ever imagine. "I'm glad you finally see that." She says. "It's about time." Z looks up. "Speaking of time, shouldn't we be heading back now?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to go?"

She cringes her nose at the thought. "Not really. You?"

"Nah. Want to go get a bite to eat? I didn't have breakfast this morning."

Z smiles, realizing how hungry she was at the moment. No one had time to eat breakfast that day and she could feel her stomach grumbling in hunger. "I like how you think, Sky." He smiles as the two exit the room arm in arm.

* * *

"Which color should I use for my nails?" Syd holds up two bottles in front of Jack as she interrupts his reading. "Pink or red?"

He places his comic book down. "Red."

"Red?" She thinks about it for a brief moment. "Nah. "I'll use pink."

Jack rolls his eyes. "You asked for my opinion." He groans crossly.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you had good taste or not." She sticks her tongue out and smirks.

"Whatever." After being rudely interrupted by the princess, he felt there was no reason to continue as he places his reading material down. "What time is it?" He scratches the top of his head and yawns.

"I don't know...8 something." Syd guesses.

"What? Already?"

Meanwhile, Bridge and Dustin continues playing a game that involves an image of the Blue Senturion battling some kind of monster. Shane watches on amusingly and waits patiently for his turn. "Dude, you so cheated." The goofball snaps after losing the game. He looks on as Bridge celebrates his victory in triumph. "I want a rematch."

"Oh no." Shane pushes him off the couch. "It's my turn now."

"Dude!"

"Guys!" Syd yells out loud as the room fell silent. They stopped and shift their gazes over to her. "I'm trying to do my nails here!"

"You know, Syd. Paining your nails doesn't involve a lot of thinking." Sky and Z made their unexpected entrance, followed by Tori and Hunter.

"Sure it does. You have to worry about staying inside."

They all exchange odd looks and chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"It's late." Jack tells them seriously. "Where have you been?"

Tori looks up at Hunter. "We didn't go too far. We just stayed outside and had a really long talk." Shane and Dustin glance at each other and smirk.

"What about you two?" Jack turns to his teammates. "I thought you were just going to the record store."

"Yeah, but then we got hungry so we went out to eat." Z explains.

"For half the day?"

Sky wrinkled his forehead due to Jack's strange behavior. "Relax, man. We went bowling afterwards."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" Z asks curiously.

Jack shrugs. "No, I mean...it just never occurred to me that you would skip our plans just so you could go to the record store, and then go bowling afterwards without telling me."

"I already told you I had plans with Sky."

"Yeah, but you never told me you were going anywhere else." His voice increased in volume. "I was here, waiting for you guys to show up, worried that something bad happened. But none of you took the time to contact me, or anyone else for that matter and state where you were."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Z simply apologizes without a fuss. "It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Jack's angered tone ring through everyone's ears, as his serious side astonished them. "From now on, the both of you will no longer go out without my consent, and everyone will be limited to when and where they can leave the headquarters."

"What!"

"That's not fair!" Syd frowns.

Sky nods his head in dismay. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm dead serious about this."

Z scoffs. "You are not entitled to make that decision, Jack!"

"I'm the one wearing the red suit here! You can't stop me. None of you can!"

"I don't have to take orders from you!" Z snaps angrily in frustration. "And as far as I know, you don't deserve to wear that red suit with that attitude of yours!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

She narrows his eyes at him as tension builds up in the room. Emotions were running high and thoughts of confusion brought cold silence. Z couldn't believe the person Jack has become over a short amount of time, and no one knew who he was anymore. The thought of him being a whole different person was scaring her and she didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. It was as though she just lost her best friend and made an enemy out of him.

"I _hate_ you." The words easily escaped from her lips and brought shock to everyone's faces, especially Jack's whose heart dropped like a bomb. With that, she turned around and simply just walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! _More coming soon. _


	8. Drawing The Line

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but I've been real busy with school lately. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

**"Drawing The Line"**

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Sky confronts Jack as soon as Z left the room. The others stood still without having the audacity to get up and leave due to the tension building up inside. It was as though one move can get the other extremely angry. "Are you out of your mind!" Sky yells out. Syd bit her lip as she sneakily leaves the room to find Z and comfort her. Tori, then, follows her behind not wanting to be the only female left in the room. The other guys stayed close in case a fight breaks loose, and so far, it was getting there.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Sky." Jack retorts demandingly. "I'm doing what's best for the group."

"No. You're just driving all of us insane with your stupid rules!" He snaps.

"Enough!" Shane shouts out. "Both of you!" Bridge and Dustin exchange worried looks. 'Uh oh' They thought when suddenly Doctor Katherine Manx walks in the room after overhearing their argument on her way to the control room.

"What is going on here?" She asks sharply as they all fell silent. When she wasn't getting an answer, she folds her arms and snarls at them. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Dr. Manx." Sky starts off while keeping a steady gaze on his rival. "Jack here has made up a few rules of his own within academy regulations. He said no one was to leave the headquarters without his consent and has restrict us from where and when we can go."

"Which is totally unfair...Ma'am." Bridge added.

Dr. Manx turns to Jack in bewilderment. "Cadet Landors, is this true?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nods his head confidently. "It is true."

"You know you can't do that, Jack. It's against Commander Cruger's rules."

"Why not?" He scoffs as he defends himself. "I am the red ranger."

"And you think given the red suit gives you the right to change the rules? Haven't you gone over this with Commander Cruger by now?" She questions as Jack looks down shamefully. "I guess you still don't understand." Katherine Manx retorts. "I don't think you're reading the rule book just like you're told to, Jack. You're job is the lead the team, not to torture them."

"Well, no disrespect or anything but there should be new rules laid down." She listens intently. "No cadet should be wandering around New Tech City or anywhere for that matter when on duty. When on duty, they need to be strictly in the academy and be doing some work and training."

"Z and I were left after completing our orders." Sky argues back. "Commander Cruger simply told us to show the former ninja rangers around the headquarters. That was it. I mean, I don't see why you're making a big deal about it, Jack. We just went out to the record store, got something to eat, and went bowling. If there was something that needed to be done, you should have contacted us. We do have communicators in our morphers so that we can get a hold of each other yah know."

"I didn't know where you two of you were. I was worried. The first thing that came in my mind was that you and Z were in trouble."

"Then why didn't you contact us through our morphers or something? That's what they are for right?" Jack averts from his gaze and sighs. "You know what? I don't think this has to do with me and Z being out on duty. This has to do with you, Jack."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You just want to change the rules because you're scared."

"Scared?" Jack laughs ridiculously. "Of what?"

"Of me and Z growing closer."

Cadet Landors chuckles in return. "As far as I know, Sky...Z isn't even attracted to you."

"You're just jealous because she decides to hang out with me, and not you."

Jack roughly pushes Sky out of nowhere. "What did you say!"

"You heard me!" Sky retaliated.

"Hey! That's enough!" Shane separates the both of them as he forces Sky to let go of his uniform. "Dude, come on."

"This immaturity is getting out of hand and it has gone on to a personal level." Dr. Katherine Manx slightly nudges Shane out of the way as she looks right at Cadet Tate and Landors. "I'm taking the both of you to Commander Cruger and we'll find a way to settle this."

"But--"

She interrupts. "Come with me. _Now_."

* * *

In the meantime, Syd and Tori were able to catch up to Z as she came to a complete stop in their room. Syd and Tori looked at each other for a brief moment before following her inside. "Jack didn't have the right to do that." They stood still in front of the door and watched Z tossing some clothes onto her bed.

"Yeah, I know." Her voice indicated anger and sweet bitterness as she continue to stuff some clothes onto her yellow SPD bag.

Syd wrinkled her eyebrows. "What are you doing, Z?"

"I'm leaving, that's what." She responds vaguely.

"Leaving? You can't just leave."

"Watch me."

Syd turns to Tori as the blonde ninja shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you leaving?"

"My work here is done, Syd."

Her roommate crosses her arms. "You can't let Jack push you around like this."

"Exactly." Z points out. "I wouldn't have to deal with his stupid rules and his change in personality, which is why I'm leaving. I was getting sick of being a part of something big anyway. It just causes a lot of drama."

"This is not the Z I know. She doesn't run away from her problems. She faces them."

"Oh please, Syd." She scoffs ridiculously. "You don't know me at all."

"Yes, I do!"

Z said no more as she remain concentrated on her packing. "Me leaving should be a good thing for you. At least now you would have your very own room once again."

"I don't care about the room. We're a team. You can't just drop the position."

"Well give her my spot." She says, referring to Tori.

"Me? Oh no." Tori chuckles while nodding her head in refusal. "I'm done being a ranger."

Z smirks. "So am I."

"Okay, what about Sky?" Syd asks.

"What about him?"

"Aside from all of us, do you have any idea how hurt he will be?" She questioned. "From the looks of it, he really likes you."

Z sighs deeply in response. "I don't see him in that way, Syd. He's a good guy and all, but we're just friends."

"Uh yeah. Really good friends." She adds.

Cadet Delgado stops and glares at her. "Don't push it."

"Oh my God." Syd gasps as her lips slightly parted and eyes turning wide. Tori and Z exchange bewildered looks.

"What?"

"I know why you're leaving." She places her hands on her hips. "Or at least one reason why."

"I already told you why I'm leaving."

"But you left something out and I know you're hesitating to say it." Syd says reassuringly.

Z smirks. "Alright. Humor me."

"You're afraid you'll get too attached to Sky."

"Ha!" Z chuckles. "Wrong!"

"Oh come on. It sounds reasonable, doesn't it?" Syd turns to Tori for answers. "Well?"

She shrugs. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything."

Syd groans as she stomps her way over to Z. "Please, don't go. I don't want you to go. It would be weird being the only girl in the team..."

"I thought you wouldn't mind that."

"Shh!" She hisses silently to Tori. "You're not helping here."

"Look, I appreciate you having me around but I made up my mind."

Syd pouts her lips. "Can you just think about what you're doing for a sec? Why don't you take a walk and clear your head? I think you need that before making a final decision."

Z thought about it for a brief moment and sighs in defeat. "Alright. I'll do it for your sake."

"Yes!"

"But once I make my decision, you have to promise you'll stop bugging me to stay."

She nods her head in agreement. "Thank you. Thank you!" Syd squeals excitedly as she threw her arms around Z for a hug.

"Whoa! Not too close, Syd."

They parted. "Sorry."

* * *

In the control room, Sky and Jack waited till Dr. Manx and Commander Cruger finished their discussion on the other room. The two stood still, feeling the tension mounting between them as though the urge of knocking each other out was unbearable to hold. Sky stole a quick glance of Jack from the corner of his narrowed eyes and groans out of frustration. "You're only getting yourself in so much trouble, Jack."

Cadet Landors turns to him. "Why did you have to take it to a personal level?"

"Me? You're the one who has a fit with me and Z going out all the time."

Jack looks down and deeply sighs. He knew he has gone too far. "That's because I'm afraid I'm losing my best friend." His voice softens.

Sky furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

He grunted. "You heard me."

"What made you think I would take away your best friend?"

Jack pursed his lips. "I don't know. I mean...it's always been me and Z. We're more than best friends. We're family." He explains. Sky listens intently. "Just the thought of you and Z hanging out made me..." Jack pauses in mid-sentenced. "Well...jealous."

Cadet Tate chuckles at the thought. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll just back off."

"No. Don't. That would make Z really upset, and that's the last thing I want from her. Besides, I can't stop you from feeling the way you do. I can see how much she means to you."

Sky smiles. "Yeah. She's really amazing."

"Well, it looks like we have a serious situation in our hands." In the middle of their conversation, Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx suddenly entered the room. "Care to explain, Cadet Landors?"

Sky looks over to Jack. "Actually, sir. We got it under control."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's all a misunderstanding." He explains as Dr. Manx raises an eyebrow.

Commander Cruger nods. "Very well. That was easy. You're both dismissed."

* * *

"Thanks, man." Jack graciously thanks Sky on their way out. "You had my back there."

He slightly smiles. "No problem."

"And I'm sorry about the whole--"

"Don't worry about it." Sky cuts him off and reassured his teammate with a chuckle. "I understand."

"Now the hard part." Cadet Landors groans reluctantly. "Apologizing to Z."

"Well, you're too late for that now." A familiar voice ring through their ears as they turned around and followed it. "What a liar." The blonde looked away and muttered to herself. Jack and Sky furrowed their eyebrows.

"Syd, is there something you want to share?"

She folds her arms and beams coldly at Jack. "Yeah, thanks to you. Z left." Jack and Sky exchange confused stares.

"What do you mean she left?"

"She no longer wants to be part of SPD."

"What! She can't just do that." Sky retorts.

Jack looks down and sighs. "This is all my fault."

Syd shot him a dirty look. "You got that right."

"I have to go after her."

"No way." She scoffs. "You're the last person she wants to see." Syd tells him truthfully. "Besides, there's no point in going after her. That girl can clone herself."

"But she can't just leave." Sky argues back. "We have to tell Commander Cruger about this."

"And what if he doesn't have the power to bring her back?"

"Then I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review. _More coming soon..._


	9. Distant

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. I know it's been a long time but I'm finally finished with school and I'll be working more on my stories whenever I'm not doing anything on the summer, so expect more to come...hopefully. lol. Enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

**"Distant" **

A few days have gone by as they near towards the end of the week. Z has not yet made her returned to the academy and Commander Cruger reassured his B-Squad cadets that she will eventually come back. But for the time being, they had to continue their daily lives without their teammate till she does make her return. Although the rangers were asked not to go after Z, at times, Sky would take his breaks looking for her with Jack's permission and come back unsuccessful. Ever since she left, everyone begins to notice a different side of Sky; a more depressing and heart wrenching side. It is as though a part of him was missing, and that part was Z. "I can't take it anymore." Jack looks up from his comic book and watches on as Sky continues throwing a few hard punches on the punching bag to release his frustration.

"Take it easy, Sky." He stops and breathes heavily. "You'll wear yourself out." Cadet Tate looks back at his male companion while removing the boxing gloves from his hands. He then takes a seat next to Jack on the couch.

"I miss her." He frowns while leaning back.

Jack rolls his eyes irritably and groans. "Look, I can't just let you go and find her."

"Why not?" He questioned. "You did it before."

"But I can't always let you do it." Sky looks down and sighs. "I know you miss her. Heck, we all do. But I know Z, and she will come back."

"It's just not the same without her."

Jack grunted out of annoyance. "Alright." He thought about it briefly. "Get out of here."

"Really?" He smiles.

"Yeah. I'm already sick of you complaining about Z and looking so depress. But I'm telling ya, you're only wasting your time."

"Not when it comes to Z." Jack looks up as he watches Sky promptly leave the room. Just when Jack was about to resume on his comic reading, Syd enters and fell on the couch next to him.

"Hey." She flashes him her one hundred watt smile.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You look happy today."

"When am I ever not?"

"Right." Cadet Landors places his reading material down. "So...what can I do for you?"

"I'm bored."

He rolls his eyes. "Then go shopping."

She scoffs offensively. "You think I'm all about shopping do you?"

"Yep!"

"I can have fun once in awhile." Syd retorts as she places her hands on her hips. "Come on. Let me prove it to you."

Jack turns to his female friend oddly. "Now?" He questioned. "Aren't you on duty or something?"

"Nah, Bridge is. Come on." She grabs his hand as she abruptly drags him out the door.

He chuckles along the way, struggling to keep up. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the former ninja rangers all hung out in Tori's room as they wait patiently for Dr. Manx for their progress of opening up the portal that would lead them back to the year 2004. It's been almost a month now and excitement filled their eyes at the thought of finally going home. As they wait a bit longer and continued playing porker, Bridge suddenly enters the room. Shane, Tori, Hunter, and Dustin all look up.

"Hey. There's a really fine, famous woman at the front looking for you." He says, facing Hunter.

"Me?" The dirty blonde questioned quizzically.

"Yeah. She says you're her husband. Kira Ford."

Hunter's eyes widens. "What! How is that even possible!"

"Well, let's see. You're in the year 2020, and officially married to her." Bridge looks up in thought and nods his head. "Yeah...I think that's about it."

In disbelief, Hunter turns to his friends for answers. "Go see her." Tori, surprisingly, urges him to as he wrinkles his forehead due to her response.

"What?" A faint whisper escaped from his lips as though he expected her to refuse. "But--"

"She's your wife, Hunter. Go."

He moves in closer and searches her sea blue eyes carefully. He wanted her to stop him, but nothing came out. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you. You know that right?"

Tori turns away from his gaze and deeply sighs. "Look, Hunter." She started off uneasily. "I thought long and hard about us...and you know...it's just not gonna work."

Puzzled like the rest of them, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Don't keep her waiting."

Bridge looks at his watch. "Yeah, you better go down there. She's been waiting for like 15 minutes now."

Hunter turns back to Tori. "I'm gonna come back and we'll talk about this." She said nothing as he watches him leave the room followed by Bridge. Just then, Dustin places a hand on her shoulder as a way to comfort her.

"You know...Hunter is crazy about you." He says sincerely.

Tori pathetically shrugged her shoulders. "I can't feel the same way about him when he fell in love with someone else. Don't you get it? We cheated life by knowing the future ahead of time, and I don't want to go back with the power to change things."

"What are you saying, Tor?"

She brushes her hair back frustratingly and sighs. "I'm saying that he's meant to be with Kira. Not me."

* * *

In the streets of New Tech City, Sky wandered through the busy town, increasing his speed as though his loneliness of not having Z around was following him behind. Anxiously looking at every direction and corner, glancing over people's head, Sky felt a gentle tap on his shoulder which startled him as he quickly turns around.

"Whoa." Z stood back and chuckled. "You alright?"

Sky, surprised and overwhelmed at the same time, struggled to speak as he formed a smile due to her appearance that he was longing to see for quite some time now. "Z..." He breathed heavily, noticing she was in her SPD uniform.

She smirks. "I didn't mean to freak you out there."

"Oh." Sky felt nervous at the moment. "Well...you just startled me that's all."

"Right. So what's with the hurry?"

He scratches the back of his neck uneasily. "Nothing. Just running a few errands."

"Uh huh. We're you coming after me?" She asks.

Sky bit his lip. "No." Z tilted her head to the side, assuming he was lying. Defeated, he sighs. "Okay, I missed you." She looks down in pleased embarrassment. "Why did you leave, Z?"

"I didn't."

He gives his female companion a bewildered look. "I'm confused."

"I just took a break, Sky. Commander Cruger didn't want me to leave the academy, and I didn't either, so he thought giving me a break would help soothe my nerves. But I'm fine now and I'll be returning."

"Oh." He smiles in relief. "I thought you wanted to quit because of what happened."

"Don't worry about it." She reassures him. "I'm glad I left for awhile."

"Why is that?"

"Because being away made me realize what I was missing, what I need most in this world." Sky follows her gaze. "Now that you're here, there's something I want to tell you."

He could feel his heart pounding rapidly as though the moment he's been waiting for is finally happening. "There's something I want to tell you too..."

"Really?" Excitement filled her deep, tender voice. "Well go first."

"Nah. You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Ladies go first." He responds politely.

She grins. "Okay. I thought I should tell you this because you're one of my closest friends and you deserve to know." They sat down on a nearby park bench. "I found someone."

Sky smiles. "Yeah? Who?"

"You don't know him." He felt his heart dropped instantly. "We go way back."

"Oh." Sky forces a weak smile.

She continued on. "When we bumped into each other a few days ago, we hung out constantly like we used to in the old days...and I never felt this way about him before. He's an amazing guy. You two should meet sometime. I'm sure you guys will get along."

He looks down sadly. "Yeah. I bet."

Z frowns due to his odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sky tries real hard to keep a straight face.

"Okay..." She smiles. "Now it's your turn. What are you gonna tell me?"

He looks back at her. "Oh. Umm..." Sky slightly hesitated to answer. "Nothing important. Dr. Manx and Boom is putting the finishing touches on the time portal. Our ninja friends will be going back home soon as we speak."

Z nods her head. "That's great news. Although I sure will be missing them." She sighs.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review, dudes!


	10. Full Of Surprises

**A/N:** Hola! This chapter focuses more on the Tori/Hunter/Kira issue. Expect plenty of Sky, Z, and Jack on the next one. I promise. Read & Review.

* * *

Chapter 10

**"Full Of Surprises"**

Upon their arrival, Jack and Syd staggered their way inside SPD Headquarters, laughing and stumbling forth at the same time after experiencing one of the best times they had for weeks. Their laughter eventually subsided as they walk down the hallway towards the hangout room while greeting cadets along the way.

"I had a really good time, Syd."

She turns to him and smiles as they link arms and walked side by side. "Yeah. Me too."

"I could never imagine you rock climbing and playing laser tag." He thought amusingly.

Syd chuckles. "I'm full of surprises I guess."

"Z and I used to do this a lot." Jack mentions all of a sudden as he goes back in time. "But ever since we joined SPD, things changed."

The blonde looks at him sympathetically and sighs. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, but I disappointed her." He groans halfheartedly. "Not only did I failed her as a friend, but as a brother too."

"You were only being a concerned friend." Syd reassures him. "There's nothing wrong with that. She's lucky to have a friend like you."

He shot her a look. "That makes you lucky too then right?"

She stops dead in her tracks and smiles. "Right."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hunter looks up, and to his surprise, was getting hammered by Kira Ford who sounded very upset at the moment upon his arrival. Kira pretty much looked the same since the last time he'd seen her, only grown up, mature, and quite gorgeous. "I was worried sick!" She raises her voice angrily. "I thought something bad happened to you." Hunter remained speechless and puzzled. "It's been weeks and you haven't called. When did you return from your business trip?" Kira asks while crossing her arms, waiting for an answer to all of her questions. "Well?"

Hunter slightly parted his lips. "I was umm--"

"Daddy!" A little girl came running towards his direction with arms wide open. Hunter's eyes widens as she held onto both of his legs tightly without no intentions of letting go. "I miss you!" She squeals excitedly.

Hunter forces a weak smile. "Is she mine?" He whispers to Kira with the uneasiness of his delicate voice.

She wrinkles her forehead and stares at him carefully as though she suspected that he was playing dumb. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my husband?" Kira questioned as Hunter fell silent. "Duh!" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course she is yours."

"Daddy, mommy showed me how to play the guitar." He looks down at her. "You want to see?"

After a split second, Hunter fainted to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Kira gasps in horror as she drops to her knees to comfort him. Their child began screaming. "Somebody please help!"

Just then, Shane and Dustin entered the room. "Oh no." They gasps as Kira turns around and parted her lips in surprise. "You two?" She retorts bewilderedly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Shane and Dustin were too distracted to answer any of her questions, for they were too concern for Hunter as their eyes followed him. "What happened?" They got down next to her.

"I don't know!" Kira begins to panick. "We were just talking and all of a sudden he fainted."

Dustin shifts his gaze over to the little girl who was resting her head on Hunter's chest. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Melanie." She shyly responds. "He's my Dad."

Dustin and Shane exchange confused looks. "Well...what do you know?" The skaterboy murmurs silently to his male companion. "He has a kid for crying out loud."

"Hunter!" A feminine voice ring through Kira's ears as the familiarity of its resonance and sound struck her. Aware of where it was coming from, she slowly turns around, and to her surprise, finds Tori standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" Syd asks worriedly once they have taken Hunter inside the laboratory room for some testing.

Dr. Katherine Manx checks his pulse once more as all eyes turn to her worriedly. She nods. "He'll be fine. He just experienced a shock, that's all."

They sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Kira smiles as she held onto his hand tightly and plants a kiss.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Melanie asks in her cute little voice as she stood next to her.

Her mother smiles. "Yes. You're father is gonna be alright."

Shane and Dustin shifts their gazes over to Tori as they watch her leave the room silently. They followed her behind and this time, Kira looked up. "Stay here, sweetie." She begins making her move.

"Where are you going, Mommy?"

"I'll be right back." Kira turns to Syd and Jack. "Can you watch my daughter for me?"

They nodded their heads. "Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

Once Shane and Dustin exits the room, Tori stood alone on the darkened hallway with her back in front of them. Her head was down, body diagonally leaning against the wall, and arms crossed. There were no signs of tears, nor the sound of sniffness indicating grief but only cold silence. The boys looked at each other as they gradually walk towards her direction. "Tori?"

The blonde stiffened and turned around, forcing a weak smile. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Before she could answer, the door fell open wide. Kira Ford came marching out of the room as the door shut behind her. "What in the world are you guys doing here?" She questioned sharply.

They exchange puzzled looks due to her angered tone. "We umm...work here." Dustin nervously answers.

"Since when?"

"Since we got here."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Why? I thought you guys were still teaching at the ninja schools."

"We don't." Tori responded. "Not anymore at least." She turns to the blonde with a suspicious glare. "Sensei recruited us to become part of SPD."

Kira walks up to her. "Well, if it isn't Tori Hanson. What happened to your surfing career huh?"

"What?"

"You didn't take Sensei's offer just so you could be around my husband 24/7 did you?"

"What are you talking about, Kira?"

"Don't play dumb." She snaps. "You've been going after Hunter since he picked me over you. And don't say he made that decision because I was pregnant with his child." Tori's lips parted. "He loved me for me. Not you, and don't look so surprise. We're a family now, and I won't let you ruin that."

"Hey!" Dustin comes to Tori's defense. "Calm down, Kira."

"What? It's not my fault I have to worry about her making a move on my husband."

"If you truly love Hunter, and trusted him like a wife would do...then you wouldn't have to worry about that." Shane shot back coldly.

Kira rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just stay away from him, okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Tori whispers.

"I never do."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that. Expect a lot of updates this week. I'll be out of the country for a month, so I'm doing the best I can to finish most of the story. Keep sending in those reviews if you're interested to read more! Later.


	11. Left Unsaid

**A/N:** Hey. Hey. Got another chapter for ya. This will be the last update before I leave to the islands. Enjoy while you can! It's nearly completed! R&R.

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - you're right. i don't like Kira. lol. (no offense to those who love her) but i'm not trying to make her look like the bad guy even though it seems like it. just keep in mind that Tori is in the future, and she has no clue about the past that went on between her, Kira, and Hunter as oppose to Kira who knows everything that happened. And for someone that knows, you can't blame her for the way she is acting at this point. Just thought I clear that up a bit.

**step2stepgirl** - this chapter is for you, girl. May you have a wonderful Birthday!

others who reviewed: **CamFan4Ever**,** kotemani**, **IkwREADer**, **Jorgitosbabe**, **KingCillatyVer. 3.0**, **Smallville'sAsmusedRebel-Mel**, **garnetred,** and **veronica**. thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 11

**"Left Unsaid" **

Jack, Bridge, and Syd all stayed in the hangout room doing nothing but sit and stare at the empty walls that surrounded them. It has been another hectic day with the former ninja rangers, but they knew, they have to back off in their situation, which didn't concern them what so ever. After about 15 minutes of complete silence, sliding doors suddenly opened. They all turned around and were taken by surprise at the two figures that stood before them.

"Z?"

Cadet Delgado appeared away from the dark shadows, followed by Sky, as she gives her roommate a wink. "Hey, girlie." Syd gasps in surprise. "Miss me?"

"Oh my Gosh!" The blonde pushes herself from off the ground and approached Z with open arms. "Where have you been!" They shared a warm hug as their male teammates watched on in awed.

"I took a little break." Z answered while parting away from Syd. "You didn't think I'd give you the room all to yourself now did you?" She smirks when suddenly Bridge came from behind and lifted her up. Z burst out in laughter, begging Bridge to send her down as he spins her around in circles.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled while placing her down on the floor. "Welcome back, Z."

She smiles. "Thanks, guys." Cadet Delgado then turns around to face her long time best friend. She looks down for a brief moment while tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears. "Jack, I--"

He follows her gaze and sighs. "You still mad at me?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Nah." Z responds, putting everything that went on behind her.

"So we're friends?"

Z smiles. "Best friends."

* * *

_Moments later..._

"You proved me wrong this time." Jack mumbled with his mouth full as he nudges Sky's shoulders at the table while eating dinner, along with other cadets nearby. "I didn't think you'd find her, but you did. Thanks for bringing her back, man." Jack continued eating away, and later on, noticed Sky barely touched his food. He places his burger down and looks at him suspiciously. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah." He groans while averting from his gaze. "I'm not hungry."

"Something is obviously bugging you." Jack assumed all of a sudden. "What's up?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Uh huh. You didn't bring me here just to tell me you're not hungry did you?" Sky fell silent. "Unless...there is something you want to tell me."

Cadet Tate looks back at him and sighs as he leans forward against the table. "Who the heck is Jon?"

"Jon?" Jack raises his eyebrows bewilderedly. "I don't know a Jon."

"Z says you know him."

"Well, I'm telling you I don't." He responds honestly. "What is this about anyway?"

* * *

"You what!" Syd shrieked out of nowhere as Z covered her mouth to shush her up.

"SHH!" She hisses. "Keep it down."

The blonde brushes her hand off. "How can you lie to Sky?" She lowered her voice.

"I don't know." Z grunted in frustration as she fell backwards on her bed to lay down, followed by a deep sigh. "I freaked out."

Syd frowns. "Is that why you went away for awhile?" She asks. "To get away from Sky?"

"No." Z sits back up and shook her head. "Yes. I mean, no!" She looks down. "I don't know. I mean...I thought the reason why I wanted to get away for awhile was to get back at Jack."

"But?"

"I guess I used it as an excuse to get away from how I really felt."

Her blonde friend smirks mischievously. "So you do like him." Z smiles as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up. So what? You got me."

"This is perfect! The big party is just days away! You can tell him before then and go together."

Z furrowed her eyebrows. "What party?"

"Oh, that's right." Syd hit herself on the head for a reality check. "This will be your first time. But anyway, there's this party that Kat and Boom throw every year. It's more like a dance, if you ask me."

"What's it for?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Don't care." Z chuckles. "But hey, it's a party right."

"So did anyone ask you yet?"

Syd nods her head. "No, not yet."

"Is there anyone in particular you want to go with?" Z questioned in curiosity. Her female companion kept silent and just smiled in return. "I take that as a yes." She smirked. "So who is it?"

Syd bit her lip, debating in her head whether or not she should spill the beans to her roommate. "I don't think I should say..."

"Why not? We tell each other almost everything."

"You'll laugh."

Z groans impatiently. "Try me."

Syd looks down in defeat and sighs. "Alright fine. It's Jack." She finally admitted.

Z's eyes grew larger as her lips slightly parted. "Jack!" She snaps unexpectedly.

The blonde averts from her gaze. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Cadet Delgado was still in disbelief. "Jack!" She retorts once more. Syd rolls her eyes and groans. After a split second, Z burst out in hysteric laughter as she fell back on her bed, holding her stomach and struggling to stop. Syd looks on weirdly as she grabs the nearest pillow and used it against Z. "Hey!" She snatches the pillow away from her and laughed once more.

"Ugh!" Syd grunted irritably. "I knew you'd laugh."

Z's laughter eventually subsided. "I'm sorry." She let out a small chuckle. "I just didn't see that coming that's all."

"Why you say that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You guys are just so different from one another."

"Alot like you and Sky huh?"

Z smirks. "So why Jack?"

"I don't know." Syd cuddled up with her stuff animal Peanuts and smiled wide as her cheeks began to change into a lighter shade of red. "We got to hang out these past couple of days, and..." She pauses in mid-sentenced, "I had a really good time with him."

"What did you guys do? Go shopping?"

Syd shot her a dirty look and scoffs offensively. "Why does everyone say that? And no, we didn't go shopping."

"Well, what did you guys do?"

"We went rock climbing and played laser tag." She says proudly.

Z raised an eyebrow. "You? Rock climbing and playing laser tag?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, why?"

She made a straight face once Syd shot her another dirty look. "None taken."

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that?" Jack pointed at the baked potatoe Sky hadn't eaten on his tray. Sky had his elbow on the table and supported one side of his head in his hand.

"Sure." He pushes his tray towards Jack. "You can have it all."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and accepts the food with content. "Thanks."

"Pig." Sky blurts out. Jack ignored the comment and continues chowing down his food. "Are you sure you don't know a Jon?" He asks again out of paranoia.

Jack nods his head while chewing his food thoroughly. "I'm sure."

"Then why did she told me you know him?"

"Maybe she thought I knew him, or I don't know. There has to be a misunderstanding."

Sky studies his male companion carefully. "Why are you taking this so easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you totally freaked out about me and Z hanging out."

"So?"

"So...a new guy, whom you supposedly don't know by the way, enters her life and you seem fine about it."

"It was my mistake to blow up like that the first place and I'm sorry." Jack apologizes sincerely. "But I learned that Z is her own woman now, and I have to respect the decisions she makes."

Sky moistened his lips and sighs. "The dance is just around the corner."

"Yeah, I heard." Jack looks up at him and smirks. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"I'm not asking you." Cadet Tate rolls his eyes out of annoyance.

He chuckles. "I'm only messing with you."

"Look, I need to find some way to get over Z."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Tori!" Shane and Dustin went after their blonde friend down the hallway as she quickened her pace towards the lab. After being confronted by a changed Kira, someone she barely knew over a small limited of time, Tori could no longer take the pain and anger she was putting against her. She never knew she could be the kind of person that would try to ruin people's relationships. Tori wasn't like that. But hearing everything that was said, she wasn't prepared, nor capable of hearing anymore of the truth that lies ahead. "Tori!" Shane and Dustin yelled once more. "Wait up!"

"Just leave me alone!" She cried while holding back tears that were formulating in her eyes. "I want to go home!" Once she reached the laboratory, the blonde collapsed on the floor in front of Dr. Manx and Boom, sobbing in agony.

"My dear, are you okay?" Kat kneels down beside her. "Boom get me a wash cloth."

He obeyed. "On it, Kat."

She turns her gaze over to Tori. "What happened?" She asks sincerely while stroking her beautiful blonde hair. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to go home." Her sea blue eyes were swollen with tears. "Please take me home, Kat." She pleaded as she accepted her warm embrace and placed her head on her shoulder. Dr. Manx looks at her worriedly and nods. "Can you do that?"

Kat was at a loss for words. "Um...yeah. We'll do whatever we can to get you home."

"Tonight then?"

* * *

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Syd tells Z. "You want to come?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry. You go right ahead."

"Okie dokie." Syd exits their room as she skips along towards the luncheon/cafeteria. Upon her arrival, she stopped by to greet a few other cadets who were enjoying their meals at the table.

"Hey, Syd." She looks over her shoulder at the call of her name.

She smiles in return. "What's up, Sky?" She looks past him and noticed Jack was standing not too far behind with his arms crossed.

"There's something I want to ask you." Sky stammers nervously, and you could hear the uneasiness in his voice. Jack listens intently from just a few feet away.

Syd turns to Cadet Tate and furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He nods and takes a deep breath. "I just need a favor from you."

"Well?" She crosses her arms and waits for a reply. "What is it?"

"Will you be my date for the party?"

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dun! lol. Sorry for leaving it there, but I was dying to leave a cliffhanger. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Cheers.


	12. In The Wrong Place

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I just got back from vacation a few days ago...so now you can expect more from yours truly. If you haven't already know, I have a new story called_ End Of The Road_ which focuses on the tough relationship between Blake and Hunter. You should check it out especially if your a One Tree Hill fan. (I love that show!) It's similar to it. But anyway...here's the next chapter! BTW, this will be the last time the NS rangers will appear on the story. Sorry if that upsets you. After reading this chapter, you can figure out what happens to Tori and Hunter in the end. Well, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy! R&R.

* * *

Chapter 12

**"In The Wrong Place" **

Hunter awakened a few hours later as he lay still for a moment, looking up into complete darkness in a cold, isolated room which he wasn't familiar with. He could feel the light weight on his shoulder and arms as he tries to move them but struggled to do so. After a few gentle tugs, he heard grunts and felt the movement around him. Hunter looked down, and with the help of the lit moon sinking through the window, he finds Kira and their daughter sleeping peacefully beside his bed. He sighs deeply while studying his daughter's features carefully in the dark. Hunter sees that she has Kira's curly light brown hair and that pretty face. For some odd reason, he felt she wasn't his. She didn't look anything like him.

"Hunter?" Kira lifted her head up lazily as she looks straight into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He carefully stood up and swung his legs over the platform bed to sit. "Yeah." A whisper escape from his lips to prevent Melanie from waking up as he shook his head. "Just fine."

Kira looks down at their daughter and smiles. "She misses you."

"You trust me right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows due to his change of mood and awkward tone. "Of course."

"And you want what's best for me?"

Kira slightly nods her head.

"Then let me go."

Her lips slightly parted in surprise. "Please don't tell me this has to do with Tori." Frustrated, Hunter buried his face in his hands. "We exchange vows, Hunter! How can you just leave me for her! What about our daughter!" She screams in outrage when suddenly Melanie begins waking up.

"What's going on, Mom?" She rubs her eyes and asked worriedly.

Kira places her arms around Melanie for comfort. "Nothing, sweetie." She looks up and gives Hunter a cold stare. "Why don't you go outside and play with that nice little boy."

"You mean Sam?"

She nods her head. "Go ahead. Your father and I need to talk privately."

Melanie smiles as she skips happily out the door. Once they were alone, Kira turns her gaze back to Hunter. "Have you been cheating on me?"

"NO!" He snaps. "I'm from a different time!" Hunter pauses once a bewildered look plastered all over Kira's face. "There's just some things you don't know."

"What then? Tell me." She begged.

Hunter looked away and sighed deeply. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I'm your wife." Kira assures him. "Try me."

* * *

Shane, Tori, and Dustin waited patiently in the lab for Boom to come out of the time portal to test the experiment. After fifteen minutes have gone by, the three were beginning to get worried and lose their patience. "What's taking so long?" Dustin whined as the others shrugged their shoulders, clueless with everything that's going.

"Perhaps it doesn't work." Shane suggested.

Dr. Manx's gaze remained glued to the computer. "Wait! I'm receiving a signal."

Their eyes all shift towards the time portal when suddenly, Boom came out of it and tumbled to the floor. The three exchange concerned looks as they all came to his aid. "Boom!" Dr. Manx kneeled down next to him. They noticed his hair and clothing were messed up as though he received a good beating. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Boom shook his head rapidly. "Yeah. Those ninjas did a number on me." He slightly grunted in pain. "They demanded a password."

"Opps." Tori bit her lip and exchange looks with Shane and Dustin. "Sorry about that. We forgot to tell you."

"It's fine." He reassures them. "But hey, it works! Now you can all go back home."

"Yes, but there's a catch." Kat rises up from her chair as all eyes turn to the doctor. "For security purposes, once you enter the time portal, your memories will be erased from the first time you step into the year 2020 till now."

"You're kidding!" Dustin blurts out.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's just the way it is. You're not from the year 2020, so it is necessary for us to do so."

"What about Kira?" Tori questioned.

"If she knows that you're from the year 2004, then we'll have to erase her memories as well."

The door closed shut as footsteps echoed the room . Shane, Tori, Dustin, Boom, and Dr. Manx turned around and faced them.

"I know." Kira stated under her breath with Hunter standing next to her. She looked down shamefully for a brief moment before shifting her eyes over to Tori. "I'm sorry." Kira sincerely apologizes. "I had no idea."

Tori shook her head and smiled in return. "It's okay."

"I overheard." Hunter walks over to Dr. Manx anxiously. "Are you really gonna erased our memories?" He questioned as though he disapproved the idea. She exchange looks with the others in the room and nodded her head. Hunter looks at Tori. "You know what that means right?" He whispered sadly. "We won't be able to remember what we said to each other...and how we truly felt."

"You're right." Tori narrowed her eyes, showing no emotion. "But It's better that way."

* * *

Sky waited anticipatingly for Syd's answer as she stood in front of him in silence with a blank stare. Her eyes gradually shifted downward, and he could feel the awkward presence that surrounded them. "Syd?" Sky calls out to her again as she looks up timidly. "Well?" The blonde presses her lips together, still at a loss for words. She spotted Jack and Bridge afar making conversation.

"Are you really asking me to be your date for the party?" Syd ask to make sure.

He raises an eyebrow. "Uh yeah."

"But I thought you like Z."

Sky looks down and sighs. "I do, but...she's into someone else."

"No she's not!" Syd retorts.

"Didn't she tell you about the guy she met?"

She pouted her lips. "Well...it's not my place to say, but I'm going to say it anyway before there are any regrets."

"Okay..."

Before Syd said anything else after that, Jack and Bridge began walking pass them and could hear what they were talking about for a brief moment.

"Who are you planning to ask to the party?" Bridge asks.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Don't tell me you'll be hanging out in the Control Center once again."

He smirks. "Why not? It's included in my plans."

They laughed and exit the foods room.

"Syd?" Sky tries to grab her attention once the blonde drifted into space towards Jack and Bridge's direction. She turned back around slowly and looks up at him. "You were about to say...?"

Syd pursed her lips. "Nothing." She forces a weak smile. "But yeah, I'd love to go with you."

Sky smiles, surprise with her answer. "Yeah?"

"Sure." Syd nods her head in agreement. "Why not?"

"Great! I guess I'll umm...see you later then."

"Okay." Syd watches Sky leave the room in excitement. Once he disappeared, she looked down and sighed deeply. _'Man oh man.' _She thought stupidly. _'What have I done?' _Grunting and combing her blonde hair back, Syd turned around only to be greeted by Z. Her roommate didn't look too happy as she stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "Hey, Z!" Syd greeted happily for her sake. Z continued staring down at her in disgust. "What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"You don't think I know?" Z chuckled. "Sky asked you out didn't he?"

Syd tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears uneasily. "I can explain--"

"And you said yes!" She cuts her off angrily. Syd pursed her lips and averted from Z's cold raging eyes. "How can you do this to me! I thought you were into Jack."

"I am!"

"And you knew how I felt about Sky." Z nodded her head in dismay. "I should have known you were that kind of girl--trying to make people feel miserable."

"Hey! This wouldn't have happened if you just told Sky the truth!" Syd argues back. "But no! You were too scared with your feelings for him. And now, that he asked someone else to the party...you come and blame me for your mistake!" Z looks away in defeat. "I didn't want to go out with Sky the first place but he asked me and I couldn't say no." Syd explains.

Z rolls her eyes and laughed pathetically. "You would have said no if only you knew Jack was planning to go to the stupid party. But when you found out he wasn't, you said yes to Sky." Syd presses her lips together and kept quiet. "That's what I thought." She chuckled in dismay. "Some friend you are." Z says coldly as she walks away and leaves her behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! The story is almost over.


	13. Innocent & Sensitive

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your marvelous reviews. This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I decided to make the story a bit longer with one more chapter to go. R&R

* * *

Chapter 13

**"Innocent & Sensitive" **

Before the former Ninja Storm Rangers stepped into the time portal to return home to their own time, the B-squad cadets along with Commander Cruger, were able to wish them farewell. Despite the drama that's been going through everyone's minds, they felt a connection with one another. For the past couple of weeks, B-squad has created an unbreakable bond with Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter that it was sad for members of SPD to see them go. But they all knew, it was time to move on.

The following day, after another gruesome training and a nice shower, Z laid comfortably down on her bed--listening to loud rock music on her headphones with her eyes fixated on Syd's picture on the front cover of a magazine. She began bobbing her head to the music as she took out a pen and began scribbling furiously on her face--drawing a mustache on her face. Z smiles amusingly. "That's more like it."

Momentarily, Syd walked in the room. Z was busy listening to her music and chuckling to herself to even realize Syd walking in. The blonde tiptoed her way over to Z to see what she's been up to. Once she caught Z drawing on her picture, Syd gasps and abruptly snatches it from her. "What are you doing!"

Z sits up and takes out her headphones. "I was bored, and I thought heck why not draw on your picture."

Syd glares at her and folded her arms. "Okay, this has to stop. We need to talk."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Z. At least hear me out."

"Look, I heard enough from you, Syd. It's clear to me that you still have feelings for Sky. All you had to do was say so. But no, you just had to keep it a secret and make me look like a fool!"

"I don't see him in that way, Z! You have to believe me."

"Oh so he's just a replacement for Jack then?" Z questioned. Syd brushes her back in frustration. "By the way, I convinced Jack to come to the party. He asked me about you, but of course I had to tell him the dreadful truth." Syd's lips parted. "He wanted to go with you but he decided not to go when Sky asked you." The blonde averts from her gaze. "Maybe next time think before you even do anything you might regret."

She nodded her head in dismay as she becomes furious with Z. "You're doing a great job in making me look like the bad guy here. But I wasn't the one who lied to Sky." Z fell silent. "This wouldn't happen if you just told him the truth."

"It doesn't matter because he came to you first thing. Kinda made me realize that maybe he's still has feelings for you."

Syd furrowed her eyebrows. "No." She breathed uneasily. "Don't say that! We've been over."

"That's what you want to think." Z pauses for a brief moment as she stares down at her. "But who knows? When you feel you're not getting any satisfaction from Sky, there's always Jack."

She scoffs offensively. "UGH!" Syd growls angrily as she threw herself onto Z–tackling her down to the floor. "How dare you!" The two began going at it--screaming, kicking, and slapping as they rolled over on top of one another--pulling each other's hair. "How can you say that! Ouch!"

"You traitor!" Z screamed. "I thought you're my friend!"

"I am!"

"Liar!"

Moments later...Jack, Bridge, and Sky barged into the room to break the two up. Sky grabbed Z by the waist as he tore her off away from Syd. Jack went to help the blonde up. "What's going on here!"

Syd and Z glared at each other.

"Well?" Jack demanded an answer.

"Ask her." Syd retorts with her gaze fixated on Z. "She's the one making a big deal about this stupid party coming up."

"I guess you haven't heard." All eyes turn to Bridge. "Commander Cruger canceled it."

"What!" Syd shrieked. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure but I heard it has to be about two women of SPD arguing over it or so he says."

Z grunted and rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Why are you two arguing?" Sky questioned.

"Don't look at me." Syd scoffs once the guys turned her way as if they know they'll get an answer from her. "Z was the one who started this whole thing."

"I wasn't the one who threw the first punch." Z shot back.

"That's enough!" Jack retorts irritably as the room fell silent. "Now listen up. None of you ladies are going anywhere until you tell us what's going on here."

Z brushes her hair back out of frustration with no intention in speaking her mind. "Forget it." She scoffs as she promptly shoved Bridge and Sky out of her way and exit the room. Syd looks away and crosses her arms.

"Z!" They exchange bewildered looks as Sky immediately followed her out the door. "I'll handle this."

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "What did I just say!" He exclaims as he rubs the back of his neck to soothe his nerves. "No one ever listens to me!"

Bridge frowns and pats Jack on the shoulder. "And you're just getting that?"

Syd slightly chuckled. Jack stops and slowly turns to him with an evil glare as Bridge lowered his head in guilt. "Get your hand off my shoulder." He hissed.

He nods timidly and pulled his hand back. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Bridge?"

"Sir?"

"Call me Jack."

"Yes, sir--I mean Jack!"

* * *

"Z!" Sky came bursting out the door of SPD Academy, nearly knocking a few cadets nearby. All eyes turn to him as he anxiously continues his search. "Z!" He yells out again when suddenly a little boy walk up from behind.

"Hey, Sky."

He turned around, looking down on him. "Oh hey, kid. Not now alright?"

"You looking for Z?"

Sky was suddenly interested as his eyes widens. "You know where she is?"

"Well...she told me not to say anything..."

"I'll give you..." He pauses as he digs through his pockets. "Five dollars."

Sam nodded his head. "Sorry, Sky. I gave her my word."

"I swear I won't tell her you told me."

"So what? She'll know that it's me. I'm the only one that knows where she is right now or where she's heading to."

Sky grunted. "Ten bucks."

"I can't."

"Twenty."

Sam suddenly smiles. "Done deal." He reaches for the money as Sky takes it away from his grasp.

"Nah uh." He smirks. "First, you'll tell me where she is."

"She's right behind you."

Sky furrowed his eyebrows at Sam as the little boy smirk and quickly took the money from his hands. "Thanks!" He turns to Z. "You're right. This is an easier way to make money." Sam smiles as he ran off with the other cadets. Z looks on and chuckles.

"How do you know I was looking for you?"

She crosses her arms. "Well, I did hear you yell out my name throughout the entire building."

Sky looks down in embarrassment and blushes. "I was that loud huh?"

"Oh yeah." She smiles. "But it's cute."

He makes a weird face. "What's cute?"

"You coming after me even if you have to pay twenty bucks for answers."

"First of all, it's Jack's money. Second, I wasn't coming after you." He refused to admit. "I was just--well--looking for you. There's a difference between coming after someone and looking for them."

"Oh really?" She smirks.

"Yes really." Sky smiles as he presses his lips together uneasily. He hook his thumb on the belt loops of his SPD uniform and constantly looked away and back at Z. "So..."

Z raises an eyebrow. "Yeah..." She breathed heavily. "So..."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She frowns. "Dang. I was afraid of that."

"So there is something you're hiding from me." Sky studies Z carefully. "What is it? What is it that's making you and Syd fight?"

Z groans and looks up at him. "You."

"Me?" He questioned quizzically.

She averts from his gaze and sighs. "I heard you asking Syd out to the party and--" there was a long pause, "and I kinda got...jealous." Sky arches his brow in surprise. "I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't help it."

"Jealous?"

"Okay! You don't need to repeat it you know." Z blurts out irritably.

"But what about the guy you told me about?"

"There's no guy."

Sky's eyes soften, and at the same time, felt a sense of relief knowing she lied to him. "So...it's all made up then?"

"No."

He scratches the top of his head. "Okay, I'm confused."

"Don't you get it, Sky?" Z pauses as Sky remains looking dazed and confused. "You are the guy. And you're probably asking why I left." Z continues on as a light smile gradually appeared on his face. "I left because I never felt this way about anyone before and it freaks me out. It scares the heck out of me that I'm falling into this awkward gushing situation of actually liking a guy."

"Why? Did you prefer girls before?" He stated jokingly as Z shot him a dirty look.

"You're totally ruining the moment right now."

Sky chuckles. "Alright. I'm sorry. Go on."

"No. You don't understand how I feel right now." She replies seriously. "Here I am telling you how I feel and you're making a big joke about it."

"Come on, Z. I was only messing with you." He explains.

"Well don't. I'm sensitive about these things."

"Alright. I'm sorry." He sincerely apologizes. "It was just a joke."

She rolls her eyes in return. "You know what? Just forget that we even had this conversation."

Sky groans. "Z, you're overreacting."

"Well, you're being a jerk." Z declared as she nodded her head in disappointment and headed back inside the academy, leaving Sky behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Final Chapter coming soon! Don't forget to review. Cheers!


	14. A Chance Of A Lifetime

**A/N:** This is it! The final chapter. Dun Dun Dun. This may turn out real cheesy lol. Just thought I warn yah. Enjoy this one, folks...

* * *

Chapter 14

**"A Chance Of A Lifetime" **

The B-squad cadets were to report to Commander Cruger first thing in the morning the following day. Once the sun appeared from the distant horizons and rays of light sink through the windows of SPD, B-squad immediately got out of bed--already dressed in their uniforms. They ran hurriedly along outside SPD Headquarters where they met up with Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx on the training field.

"Morning, rangers." Kat was the first to greet them as they stood side by side on a straight line, facing her with their hands clasped behind. "Today's training will be... slightly different." Jack, Syd, Bridge, Sky, and Z all exchange bewildered looks unaware of what to expect. "It's time to demonstrate your weakneses and strengths by harnessing your fighting abilities against each other, which I know you've all done before." Dr. Manx stops and studies each and every one of them carefully.

"Syd."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you think you can beat Z?"

Syd furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh...Is this supposed to be a trick question?"

"Do you think you can hold your own against Z and win in a fight?"

Z turns her head, waiting for her answer like the rest of them. Syd had to stop and think about it for a brief moment. "Yeah." She finally replied. Z rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Z." Dr. Manx snaps as she shifts her gaze over to Cadet Delgado.

"Kat?"

"You disagree with her?"

She bit her lip. "Syd is a great fighter and all. At times I feel that we're equal in our fighting abilities, but not once did she ever defeated me one on one."

Dr. Manx nodded her head. "I see."

"Kat." Jack suddenly interrupted. "No offense but what does this have to do with training?"

She turns to him with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough if you answer me this one question."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Shoot."

"Do you think you can defeat Syd?"

Jack paused to think about what she just asked before exchanging looks with the guys and bursting out in hysteric laughter. "Kat, she's a girl."

Syd's mouth fell open as Z placed her hands on her hips. Sky snickered silently among himself. "So what? I'm a girl too and I can still kick your butt, Jack." She retorted offensively. Jack shot Z a dirty look.

"What about you Bridge?"

"I don't know." He answered uncertainly. "Syd and I always work together."

"Hmmm...maybe that's why you can't defeat Z, Syd." Dr. Manx remarks. "You depend on others to help in two on one situations. Yes, it's nice to get help but what if none of us is there to help you?" She trails off and looks at the other female of the group. "Z, Syd may be some competition for you but you have proven to be the strongest female in the group." Z smiles proudly in triumph as Syd roll her eyes. "The problem is, you haven't faced your toughest competition yet." Kat walks in front of Jack. "You're a good fighter and leader, Jack but you need to learn that you're not a one-man army." He nods his head. "So, rangers. Today's training will consist of Jack and Bridge teaming up to take on Syd. Z, you'll be taking on Sky."

"What!" Cadet Tate spluttered out in disbelief, followed by a chuckle. Everyone all looked at him, especially Z who was beaming coldly at him like a predator waiting for her meal.

"Is something wrong?" Kat Manx asks.

"Well...do you think that's actually fair?" Sky smirked.

"Yeah." Jack agreed with him. "I mean come on, two on one?" Kat Manx turns over to Bridge, waiting for him to speak and defend the guys on the argument.

"Don't look at me. I know what those girls are capable of doing."

"Do you guys ever stop to think that maybe we're just as good as you?" Z questioned with her gaze still fixated on Sky. He stared at her from the corner of his eyes and listened. "This is the problem with you egocentric freaks! You underestimate our fighting abilities when I know for a fact we can beat you guys."

"Yeah!" Was the only thing that came from Syd's mouth.

Z shot her a look and continued. "As I was saying, I think the only reason why you laugh at this challenge is because you're too chicken to do so."

"Oh man. Stop." Jack looked away and chuckled. "You're not serious are you? And for your FYI, we're not too chicken to fight you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're just afraid you'll get beat by a woman." Z responded directly at Sky as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you say huh?"

He cringed his nose and moistened his lips. "You're not turning this training thing into something personal are you?"

"Why does it have to be personal?" She questioned.

"Well, so you mean to tell me your motivation in taking me on doesn't have to do with what happened yesterday?"

"No."

He nods his head. "Right." His tone indicated that he didn't believe her.

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone's attention were directly on Sky and Z.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Z blurted out.

"Ha! I knew it!" He pointed a finger at her. "Just so you know, It was a joke! I didn't mean it!" Cadet Tate exclaims.

"Everything is a joke to you!"

Sky rubs his eyes in frustration. "Z, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

As the two continue on bickering and arguing over the situation, the others watched nearby smiling as though they planned it all along. Jack leaned over and whispered to Syd, "Is it supposed to start off like this?"

"Yes. When two people, who obviously like each other, argue...eventually the things they bottle up inside comes out." She explains. "You'll see."

"Why are you doing this?" Bridge asks. "I mean...why put so much effort?"

Syd pursed her lips and smile. "Z and I made up last night. After what she told me, I think Sky just needs to open up and this is a good opportunity for him to do so." Bridge just shrugged his shoulders and sigh. "Just watch."

"Oh no." Commander Cruger spoke with a deep groan. "We've done enough." He looks at Kat. "I can't believe I made you put me up to this." He whispers as she looked away with a smirk. "It's up to them now to patch things up on their own."

"But--"

"Come on, Cadets." He made a hand gesture towards the building. "Let's not spoil the moment." The three whined in complaint as they followed Doggie and Kat from behind.

"Hey, Jack."

Cadet Landors turns his gaze over to the blonde as they walk side by side towards SPD Headquarters. "Yeah, Syd?"

"You think I can't kick your butt?" She asks.

Jack thought about it and chuckled. "Why? Do you have intentions in hurting a good looking guy like me?"

Syd looks up to think. "Maybe. I just want to make sure you don't think I'm some helpless, blonde girl because I can defend myself, Jack."

He nods his head in agreement and smiles. "I know ,and you're great at it." Jack replied in response as she looked down with a pleased smile. "So...do you like me or something?" He asks openly with a mischievous smirk.

Syd opened her mouth in shock. "What!"

"I mean...there's a reason why you're trying to stir up some argument between us right? Just so we can unleashed the hidden feelings we have for each other."

She scoffs. "How would you even know I like you?"

"Z told me."

Syd looks away in embarrassment, trying to avoid Jack's cute little grin. "I can't believe she told you that." Syd blushes. "I'm so gonna kill her."

"Well, I'm glad she told me." He pauses as he searches her bright blue eyes carefully, hypnotized by her beauty. "Because I like you too." A smile appeared on her face as her cheeks turned to a lighter shade of red. "Sydney Drew." Jack calls out to her as she looks up to meet his gaze. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Syd could only smile as she took his open hand in hers. "I thought you'd never asked."

As Jack, Syd, Kat, and Cruger entered the building, Bridge fell behind as he stopped and look over his shoulder.

* * *

Unaware that the others have left the training field, Sky and Z drifted to their own world still fixated on the argument. Once the yelling and bickering subsided, they stood facing and avoiding each other in uncomfortable silence.

"This is going nowhere."

Z folded her arms. "Yah think?"

"For the past five minutes, all I've been doing was telling you how sorry I am but you just can't seem to get off the subject." Z didn't say anything as she looked away, making it seem like she was ignoring him. Sky deeply sighs. "I was scared okay?" She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed up, knowing he had more to say. "My father always tells me that whenever I fear something, I should depend on jokes to keep me safe from those fears. And when you told me how you felt..." He trailed off and smiled, remembering the exact moment, "I was ecstatic because I felt the same way." Z made a weak smile. "Then it hit me." She listened to his words carefully.

"We're both outspoken and stubborn individuals. With our similar personalities...we would clash and it just wouldn't work." Z suddenly felt uneasy due to his change of tone which got her worrying about the outcome of their conversation. "I was scared that you'd turn me away, Z and I can't lie to you. Syd and I had a history together. She was my first love and I never thought I'd fall for someone else." Sky paused. "Until you came along." She looked closely at him."I don't know what it is, but for the past few weeks...I've gotten to know the real Z and I became interested to the point where I wanted you more than anything. And that scares the heck out of me because being a ranger is all I wanted in life." Sky averted from her gazeto take adeep breath. "What I'm trying to say is..." He pauses. "As much as I want this, we can never be together. Not ever." Z's lips parted as she felt her heart shatter into pieces.

"I did alot of thinking last night and it made me realize that being together may hurt the people we care about more than anything and I don't want that for us."

"Since when do you care about what people think?" She questioned as she revealed to him the hurt in her watery eyes. "You're telling me you want me and now you're saying we can never be together." She sobbed. "I'm so confused here, Sky!"

"I'm scared that I'll make another mistake and turn you away, Z!" He confessed as tears came streaming down his cheeks. "I'm scared that I'll fall deeply in love with you and in the end, I'm not the one you want. I'm scared that I won't be able to make you happy and give you the things you want."

"I'm scared too, Sky! But you can't live your life hiding from your fears. How can we know what would've happen between us if we don't try and see for ourselves?"

"I don't want to, Z." He nodded his head. "I don't want to go down that road because then thinking that way would lead to regrets."

She rolled her eyes and attempted a fake laugh. "You know what I think? I think you're scared because you're still in love with Syd."

He wrinkled his forehead. "What?"

"It make sense doesn't it? I mean...you're scared to hurt her right? Scared that maybe you still have feelings for her?"

"Syd and I are completely over, Z." He declared sharply.

"Oh really? Then why mention she was your first love? Why mention you have a history together? Why say all this to me?"

"Because I thought maybe you would understand where I'm coming from." He explains.

She continues to challenge him. "Then why go after me if all you're gonna do is break my heart?"

He lowered his head and heaved another sigh. Sky then parted his lips to speak as though he struggled to get the word out. "Because..." He stammered nervously. "I don't want to lose you."

Z took a deep breath, searching and trying to get through him. "You'll never lose me." She places her hands on his face. "Not ever."

He stares deep into her sincere eyes. "You promise?" Sky felt his lips trembled out of nervousness.

Z caressed his face and smiled at him. "Let's just say," She trailed off and moved even closer to where she could feel him breathing on her face, "that there's nothing to be afraid of." He opened his eyes to look at her. "If you want something so badly, Sky and you get a chance at it...you shouldn't take it for granted even if they are your greatest fears. Who knows? That chance may be your only chance."

Eerie silence filled the air. "You want me that bad huh?" Sky stated jokingly to ease up the serious moment.

Z stepped back and rolled her eyes, bemused by him. "I just don't want you to live your life in regret that's all."

"Talking some sense into me huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know, this would have to be the most dramatic conversations I ever had in my entire life." Z chuckled in response. "I'm serious! I feel like we're in some soap opera or something."

"Well, it's been crazy."

Sky nodded his head. "Yeah..."

"So how should we end it?" Z asked.

He grins due to her anticipation. "Are you suggesting a kiss?" She scoffs in response as she smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "Because awhile ago, it seemed like you were gonna kiss me."

"I was only trying to get you to listen."

"Uh huh." Sky smirks.

They fell silent.

"So. Ummm..." Z brushes her hair back, smiling awkwardly. "We umm...should head inside now."

He nodded his head and looked around him. Sky wrinkled his forehead once he noticed the others have disappeared. "Yeah."

She bit her lip. "Sky, we don't have to rush into things, yah know. We can always take it slow."

He faces her. "So you're saying we shouldn't kiss?"

"Well...I'm not saying we shouldn't." She smiled at the thought. "I'm just saying we should take one step at a time."

Sky bobbed his head. "Right. One step at a time." He repeated under his breath as he found himself locking eyes with Z once again. Sky was lost in his smile as he studied her face carefully, trying to explore her thoughts. As they experience another one of their awkward, and cold silences Sky began to near his face towards Z as she presses her lips together and follow his lead. Once their lips were only inches away from touching, Z opened her eyes and quickly reacted as she jerked her head back.

"I'm sorry, guys."

Z looks right past Sky, irritated as she tries not to show it. "Yes, Bridge?" She hastened to ask after being interrupted.

Cadet Tate looks over his shoulder, puzzled.

"Umm..." Bridge scratches the back of his neck uneasily, feeling idiotic at the moment. "It's time for breakfast."

Z raised a curious brow. "You came all the way here just to tell us that?"

"Uh huh."

Sky exchange looks with Z. "Thanks for letting us know, Bridge." He stated awkwardly as the two headed back inside the building. Bridge froze at the spot and watches on as Sky and Z lock arms with her head resting on his shoulder while they walk side by side towards the entrance of SPD. Mixed thoughts came rushing through his head, feeling rather lost at the moment. The scene of them together became a disturbance as Bridge looked away and let out a deep sigh.

_"If only you knew, Z."_ He whispered. _"If only you knew..." _

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that! Possible sequel by the way. It would really depend on you, the reviewers, to make that happen so let me know if you want a sequel. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
